Wishful Thinking
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: All Leopardpaw wanted was a purpose. Thanks to StarClan, she has more of a purpose then any other cat in the forest. Along with three others, Leopardpaw was given a special gift. But StarClan is never truly generous, are they? In order to save the Clans from dying, the Four must journey to the Dark Forest and put a stop to the evil. But betrayal is something you never see coming.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**If you notice some names under "apprentices" and they're in italics it means they aren't apprentices yet but soon will be. I put it that way so I don't need to do an extra allegiances after the kits become apprentices. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE OLD FOREST, BEFORE THE FIRST BOOK.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WARRIORS series, Erin Hunter does. However, all characters and plot are mine.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Swiftstar – lean black she-cat with white paws

Deputy: Stormflight – muscular blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes and a scar, blinding his right eye partially _(apprentice, Leopardpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Redfeather – dark ginger tom

Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats without kits)_

Finchfeather – light ginger tom with amber eyes and two crooked claws that form an _X _on his right front paw _(apprentice, Cloudypaw)_

Silverfern – silver she-cat with green eyes _(apprentice, Dovepaw)_

Firepelt – orange tom _(apprentice, Wolfpaw)_

Leafshade – brown tabby she-cat with one ripped ear _(apprentice, Gingerpaw)_

Poolmist – white and gray she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Morningpaw)_

Meadowlark – small brown and white tom with green eyes and severe scars on shoulders

Thornwhisker – muscular dark brown tom _(apprentice, Hawkpaw)_

Swanfeather – graceful white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostpelt – very pale tom with blue eyes

Brambleleg – light brown tom with light amber eyes

Brightflame - ginger and white she-cat

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Dovepaw - fluffy gray she-cat with pale blue-green eyes

Morningpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkpaw - muscular tabby tom with blue eyes

_(Leopardpaw - pale gray she-cat with leopard spots and emerald green eyes with gold flecks)_

_(Gingerpaw – light ginger tom with a white throat, tail-tip, and underbelly with all white paws except for one and pale hazel eyes)_

_(Wolfkit – handsome dark gray tom with black mixed into his fur and blue eyes)_

_(Cloudypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes)_

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Shimmermask – glossy black she-cat, nursing Firepelt's kits (Hollykit - black and white she-cat. Shadekit - dark gray tom with amber eyes. Nightkit - black tom.)

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Dewleaf – gray she-cat with blue eyes and a permanently twisted hind leg

Whitewhisker – white tom with pale green eyes

Russetpelt - dark ginger she-cat

Thrushflight - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Blackberry - black tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Spiderstar – black and brown tom with long legs _(apprentice, Bravepaw)_

Deputy: Icefang – silver and white she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Brookpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Skata – black and white she-cat, former rogue, mother to Crowtalon's kits [see description above in ThunderClan] _(apprentice, Nightsky)_

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cat's without kits)_

Bluewhisker – gray-blue she-cat

Cinderclaw – ash gray tom with amber eyes _(apprentice, Rockpaw)_

Sunheart – ginger tom

Tawnyfur – calico she-cat with green eyes

Honeypelt – sandy she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Dapplepaw)_

Rainstorm – dark gray tom

Adderclaw – brawny brown tom with single black stripe down back

Winterstorm – white she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Rosepaw)_

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Dapplepaw – gray she-cat with black flecks

Rockpaw – black tom

Rosepaw – cream furred she-cat with green eyes

_(Bravepaw – silver tom with black stripes)_

_(Brookpaw - brown she-cat with blue eyes)_

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

_Currently there are no queens_

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Cherryfoot – ancient ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Ashcloud - dark gray tom

**WindClan:**

Leader: Willowstar – cream furred she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Shadowmask – dark gray tom with black paws _(apprentice, Maplepaw)_

Medicine Cat: Spottedpelt – light ginger she-cat with black spots all over body

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Breezeheart – brown and white patched tom

Pebblesplash – light gray she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Lightningpaw)_

Sandfoot – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Patchpelt – black tom with white marking on chest, belly, and paws

Loudstep – brown tom

Tinyfoot – pale brown she-cat with one crooked front paw

Crowtalon – jet black tom with amber eyes

Owlsong– tawny colored she-cat _(apprentice, Runningpaw)_

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Runningpaw – fluffy white tom black ears

Lightningpaw – black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Maplepaw – light ginger she-cat

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Mothflight – white and ginger she-cat, nursing Loudstep's kit. (Windykit – gray tom with blue eyes)

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Blazestripe - ginger tom with darker stripes

Squirrelfang - small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Goldenstar – golden tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Blindeye – white she-cat with black paws and white eyes (blind)

Medicine Cat: Foxwhisker – reddish brown she-cat with light green eyes

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Robinfeather – red she-cat

Seabreeze – blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Shallowfern – brown she-cat with green eyes _(apprentice, Sootpaw__)_

Dawncloud – pretty dapple she-cat

Scarpelt – dark brown tom with lighter stripes _(apprentice, Branchpaw)_

Lionclaw – gold tom with amber eyes

Frogleap – ash gray tom

Coldheart – white and gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Branchpaw – brown tom

_(Sootpaw – light gray she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, and ears and amber eyes)_

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Scarletdust – dark ginger she-cat with darker flecks, nursing Lionclaw's kits (Starlingkit – light ginger she-cat. Brackenkit – dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Brightkit – white she-cat. Graykit – fluffy gray tom.)

Whitefrost – sleek white she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Frogleap's kit (Creekkit – gray and black tom with blue eyes. Thistlekit – dark brown tom with green eyes.)

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Scorchfoot – orange tom with white paws and amber eyes

* * *

_"You have to be at your strongest when you're feeling at your weakest . . ."_

_-_Ritu Ghatourey

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

My name is Leopardkit. Before they come face-to-face with me many assume that I am fast and powerful just because I'm named after one of the big cats who roamed the forest before the Clan cats came.

But I am not strong or powerful, I am untalented and a very hopeless dreamer. I pitied the poor cat who got stuck with mentoring me. I'm too slow and clumsy to hunt and too uncoordinated to fight. Honestly all I can do is breathe and stare at someone when they'd try to teach me how to do something. That always earned me an eye roll and a loud huff before the cat leaves me by myself.

Not that many expect me to be talented anyways, not after they learned of my bloodline and family history. My mother was a former rogue that joined the Clans and became the medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan. My father is a former ShadowClan warrior who abandoned his Clan to join WindClan. Through hard work and patience he managed to work his way up to being deputy. Basically both of my parents are outsiders amongst their Clan.

So by now you must be wondering which of the two Clans my brothers and I resided in. Well, the answer is neither.

The day we were born my mother was forced to flee RiverClan and leave us behind to grow up as warriors. But my mother being of her rogue blood was very strong-willed and escaped RiverClan with her kits. I couldn't imagine how much it hurt her to leave, being driven out by her friends, her family, and leaving behind her new life of healing herbs.

I remembered her swimming across the river, struggling to stay afloat as she carried her three children. Then her breath picked up as she started to run, escaping the cold grasp of the river and we began dipping up and down through the uneven ground as she pounded through the forest.

Faintly I recalled being set on the ground and then hearing my mother's voice, talking to someone, "My name is Skata; former medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan. These are my kits: Gingerkit, Wolfkit, and Leopardkit."

I dozed off after that and awoke to my mother's voice what seemed like moments later. "I must go now, sweetheart. I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other again for a long time, but I will always be watching," she whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear.

It seems that even though she was welcome to take shelter in ThunderClan she wasn't allowed to stay. The ThunderClan leader, Swiftstar, feared that RiverClan would become aggressive if they discovered ThunderClan was sheltering their former outcast.

I let out a quiet wail and reached out with my paw to touch her with it. She chuckled softly, "I love you, Leopardkit. It doesn't matter what happens in the future but just please be strong, even if you think you can't be. I'll always be watching you, even if you don't see me." She nuzzled me and looked straight into my eyes, her emerald green into my green-and-gold flecked ones. I received a quick lick on the cheek before she started to walk away.

I got to my paws and let out a little whimper. She didn't turn around, just kept walking. I wailed louder and my mother stopped but she didn't turn.

It must have broken her heart as she walked away from me, her daughter. It must have broken her heart as she left her children and home behind. She'd lost her mate, her Clan, her kits, and her new life in one day.

That was how I remembered my mother, Skata. She was strong. And I longed to be as strong as her.

My father was a different matter though. I never saw him but I've heard plenty stories about him from the bored elders. His name was Crowtalon, a huge brawny tom with a dark pelt blacker than night and eyes of a chilling amber. After being revealed of his disloyalty to the warrior code by taking a medicine cat from a different Clan as his mate my father was stripped of his title as deputy and back into being a regular warrior.

When I was younger I would sit in the entrance of the den and yowl for my mother until finally I was quieted by a grouchy queen.

I use to stare out at the stars of Silverpelt and close my eyes, crinkle my nose, and wish silently for my mother to come back.

* * *

It has been two days since my mother abandoned us. Recently I have been sick, the medicine cat says it's something called blackcough. I was taken to a quiet fern tunnel, away from Gingerkit and Wolfkit. A blood red tom watched me and gave me nasty plants and roots to eat over and over again. He had hard yellow eyes that watched me with both curiosity and worry.

I respected him though because each time I would spit out a disgusting herb he would snap at me with his yellow teeth and shove it down my throat once more.

I watched him sort through a pile of berries, constantly looking at dark ruby red berries sitting all alone at one side of the den. They were almost the same color as his pelt and they glistened as if they held a secret. A lean black she-cat entered the den every so often and each time she did I seemed to get weaker.

She would talk to the red tom in such low voices I couldn't hear over my coughing. I managed to pick up some of their conversation's bits and pieces:

"Have her eat the berries, you'll put her out of her misery!" the black she-cat with white paws growled.

"She's just a kit, it would be murder!" this was the red tom speaking.

The black she-cat let out a snort, "Sunset. That's how long you have."

Then she was gone and the red tom seemed to sigh. I whispered to him in a quiet voice, "What's your name?"

His ears flicked back at me to catch my words, "Redfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan." He turned to face me and his yellow eyes, once hard, where now softened in what looked like pity. He took the red berries and started to dig a deep hole. After it was a tail-length deep he dropped the red berries inside the hole and covered the dirt over top of it before patting it down in a small mound.

I stared at him before starting to close my eyes in exhaustion, "My name is Leopardkit. And I am strong," I say feebly because I believe that if I think I'm strong I can be.

My ear rests against the ground, allowing me to feel the vibrations around me. Redfeather shifting the weight of his paws, paws pounding across camp—probably chasing a moss ball, and weakest of all I can feel my heartbeat thumping in my ears: _thump . . . thump . . . . . . . . thump . . . . . . . . . . . . . . silence. _

Panic swept through my body. My heart has stopped beating and I can no longer hear my uneven breathing. I sat up and looked around the den in fear. Redfeather was staring at me with sadness in his eyes but his gaze didn't quite reach mine, instead it looked past me. I turned around and saw the cause of this; my limp body laid in the dirt, not moving or twitching. I jumped in front of Redfeather, "What's going on?" I asked fearfully.

He didn't reply and I had to wonder if he's in shock or just ignoring me. I leapt at him to try and bump him back into reality but instead of our bodies connecting I passed through him and landed on the other side. "Hey!?" I exclaimed in confusion and fear.

"Allow me to explain," a starry silver she-cat requested and I turned around at the voice, taking a few steps back because I know she wasn't there a second before. "Don't be afraid, I haven't come to harm you but to take you to StarClan," she said sincerely.

"StarClan?" I questioned and stared at her paws, refusing to meet her gaze.

The silver she-cat nodded and started to leave the den which made me want to follow her out of curiosity. "It's a place where good cats like you and me go once we leave this world," she explained, sweeping her tail in the direction of the ThunderClan cats as she reached the entrance to the fern tunnel. She took a huge leap and I waited for her to hit the ground but instead she stood on the air, floating above me and every other cat in the clearing (who are oblivious to both our presences).

"Come, let me show you StarClan," she gave me a kind smile and nodded towards the direction of the stars. I was shocked for three reasons: one; its night already, two; because this she-cat was asking me to leave ThunderClan after I had only been there for a few days, and three; because the ThunderClan members have formed in a circle around a small gray body in the middle of the clearing. _Me,_ I thought to myself.

I didn't follow her because I decided that if I do I'll be considered brave and I'm nowhere near being brave, but I am strong. And being strong means I have to stay here, in ThunderClan, because my mother said she would always watch me and if I went to the stars she wouldn't be able to watch me from down here. "I'm sorry, but I have to stay here," I said timidly to the starry cat.

She looked shocked, "But why?" she asked.

I frowned, "Because that's what has to happen," I said firmly.

The silver cat looked confused, "You're dead, there's no going back."

But she's wrong because I could hear a familiar thumping in my ears and shallow breathing hummed through the ground. Just as fast as she had come, the StarClan she-cat was gone and I was enfolded in darkness. Then murmuring voices filled the air and my senses returned to me as I caught the fishy scent of my brothers and the woodsy tang of ThunderClan in the air. Wind snaked through my fur and blew in my face, allowing my eyes to flutter open.

Around me stood almost every member of ThunderClan: I recognized Redfeather and the black she-cat with white paws that was in the den earlier, my brothers staring joyfully at me with beaming faces, and other unfamiliar faces are among them. No one said a word to me, just watched as if waiting for something.

Finally the black she-cat with white paws—Swiftstar—steps forward, "Leopardkit, cat from the grave."


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy of Stars

**Though the first chapter—and the rest of the story—will be in first person POV this chapter is in third POV because none of the main characters are in it.**

_Replies to reviews:_

**Amber342:** Thank you for pointing out mistakes, I really appreciate that you do because when I really get caught up in writing sometimes I skip over the mistakes. Your kind comments inspired this chapter! I changed Redfeather's eye description from being cold yellow eyes to hard yellow eyes? Do you think that fits better?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WARRIORS series, Erin Hunter does. However, all characters and the plot are mine.**

* * *

_"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."_

_-_J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prophecy of Stars

"This isn't the way we planned things to go," a silver she-cat protested.

A black tom shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, Silverpelt; I understand you feel personally responsible but we never anticipated Leopardkit to have such a strong will," he assured.

Silverpelt looked unconvinced, "I am the keeper of StarClan—as you can tell from my namesake, I should have convinced her to come; it's my duty. I brought the Clans together long ago when all the cats were just a bunch of rogues fighting for their lives, should I be the one to destroy my own creation?" she asked quietly, starting at her paws.

A small tortoiseshell tom who had been watching this exchange finally spoke up, "Silverpelt, Darkpool, the Clans' fate—our fate—has now taken its own path and I'm afraid that we are powerless to help." He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

Darkpool unsheathed his claws and raked the sharp edges into the ground, shredding the thin blades of grass in his anger. "So basically you're telling us all we can do is sit back and watch our world be destroyed, is that right, Mottledfrost?" he snarled.

The two toms rounded on each other and Silverpelt stepped in between them, "Fighting will not solve our problems, there is only one cat I can think of that can help us," she snapped and narrowed her eyes in frustration at the two warriors that were now acting like unruly kits.

Mottledfrost nodded in agreement, "You're right, we need help from someone—Eveningsong."

"Do you think she'll hear us?" Silverpelt wondered.

"She's got to," Darkpool meowed with desperation in his voice.

The three formed a triangle and Silverpelt clawed the grass impatiently while asking aloud for help from Eveningsong. In the middle of their triangle a faint light appeared and began to grow, becoming brighter and larger before forming a cat's silhoutte. A pure white she-cat stepped out, her pelt absorbing the previous glow. "What do you seek?" she asked quietly, staring at the group with pale, blind blue eyes.

Darkpool explained, "The Dark Forest is destined to rise once more and I'm afraid that in a way it's StarClan's fault. We need a savior for the Clans—we need help," he admitted.

Eveningsong frowned. "Then that is StarClan's fault and you should suffer because of your own mistakes. Learn from them," she advised.

"But not only could StarClan suffer, but innocent cats as well. The Clans could and most likely will be wiped out or made slaves, you are the Clans' only hope," Silverpelt begged.

The white she-cat looked at Silverpelt with an emotionless expression, "Mother to the Clans, I understand your distress, be calm because I am not the one to save the Clans. Instead there will be four: but the first will be timid, the second will hold a grudge that will be hard to let go of, the third will be a free spirit that will not easily be controlled, and the fourth will have two hard decisions to make. Only together can they restore the light to the Clans."

Eveningsong's eyes flashed and the air around the three StarClan cats became still. The breeze that had previously been blowing stopped and the clouds froze in their position in the sky. Mottledfrost looked at the long blade of grass next to his paw, the dew had frozen in midair, suspended in time.

"What happened?" Silverpelt gasped and looked around.

Darkpool's uncertain voice was the first to reply, "We're suspended in time. We are in neither the past, present, nor future . . . so where are we?" he wondered.

Eveningsong chuckled quietly, "We are in a rift of time, a hole in space."

"But _why_?" Mottledfrost asked.

The blind cat's eyes were distant when she replied, "I'm searching for something in the future so I know what will happen. I need to see if I really should help you, if I deem there be reason then there is hope." She then mumbled a quiet, "there it is . . . I see it."

Darkpool looked confused, "I thought you were blind . . .?"

Eveningsong closed her eyes in a deep concentration, "My blind eyes allow me to see the past, present, and future. All I see is timelines of endless events, I don't get the chance to experience the colors that any other cat sees."

And as if someone had merely flipped a light switch time begun again: dewdrops fell from the grass, the clouds spun and twisted in their eternal dance, and the wind buffeted against the faces of the StarClan cats.

Eveningsong spoke quietly:

"_Four stars, power combined,_

_Will face death on the battle line;_

_Blood against blood, friend against foe,_

_No hope is found where they go._

_To the realm of evil they will travel,_

_And restore the light through darkness unraveled."_

A red mist wrapped around Eveningsong until she was swallowed completely and disappeared. The three StarClanners watched in amazement until Mottledfrost finally spoke, "So good had risen once more to battle against the evil."

Silverpelt let out a shaky breath. "But where there is hope a small speck of darkness will always been there to diminish it," she said fearfully. The silver she-cat flicked her tail and in front of her which formed a mist, showing the happenings of the Clans. "I don't want this to be destroyed," she whispered, "I want the Clans to prosper in peace."

Darkpool lashed his tail, "Silverpelt, good always overcomes evil. Like the sun when it rises to chase away the darkness." He brushed his pelt against the fretting warrior.

Mottledfrost nodded, "Besides, the only way to destroy the Clans—and StarClan—is if someone takes a Clan's life source."

The three watched the mist image of the Clans as the sun slowly rose over the Highstones. But just when the light reached over the stones, it froze, retreated behind the cliffs, and disappeared. Silverpelt gasped and dark laughter filled the air, "Soon little StarClan warriors your destruction will come," the voice said.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the first chapter. Please feel free to review and let me know how you like this story so far! I'll elaborate later on the Clans' "life sources".**

**~Stormyyy**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunger does. However the plot and characters are mine.**

* * *

_"Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore."_

_-_André Gide

* * *

Chapter 3: Exploration

_Five moons later . . ._

I sat in the entrance of camp and gazed out into the forest with fascination in my green eyes. The wind blew against my face and I let out a content sigh, closing my eyes. The wind was my friend. Others might claim to be so, but the wind never laughed at me. It sung in my ears and followed me everywhere.

My ears flicked left and right when I caught the sound of a ThunderClan patrol pounding through the forest. A moment later Meadowlark, Leafshade, and Swanfeather come into view laughing and shoving each other playfully. I couldn't help but smile at the young cats; they still acted like apprentices even though their warrior ceremony had been over two moons ago.

I stepped out of the way as the warriors bounded into camp, yowling loudly and bumping into each other. Poolmist—a semi-cranky senior warrior—shot them a disapproving frown from across the clearing before padding into the leader's den. _What a tattletale, _I snorted.

Not wanting to be caught staring at the warriors I glanced around the clearing for something else to entertain myself. My eyes landed on Wolfkit, Gingerkit, and Cloudykit who are shooting a moss ball back and forth. I bounded over to them, "May I play?" I asked.

"Of course," Cloudykit smiled cheerfully before anyone else could get a chance to even open their mouths. They all shifted to make room for me and I couldn't help but feel the awkwardness that has settled over all of us like a cloud over the sun.

Cloudykit smacked the moss ball to Gingerkit who shot it hard at me. I reached out to hook it up in my claws but my leg was too short and the moss ball went flying across the clearing. I looked at the others and I can almost see the ghost of a smile on Gingerkit's face, "Bad luck," is all he said, shrugging unsympathetically. I turned away and darted across the clearing. Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my lips draw back in a snarl.

I looked around for the moss ball but it was nowhere in sight. "Hurry up, Leopardkit!" Wolfkit called impatiently. I flicked my ears in embarrassment and I continued my search.

"Check the warriors' den," Cloudykit advised. The fluffy white she-cat had come over to join me.

"Thanks," I mewed gratefully. I slipped as quietly as possible into the warriors' den and took in my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The den is spacious but cozy with tiny holes in the ceiling so light can pour through. I tiptoed across the den, careful not to disturb any of the sleeping cats.

The moss ball sat in the darkest corner of the den. Hastily, I pick it up and squeeze out of the den into the warm sunshine. A squeak escaped my mouth as I came face to face with a big gray-blue tom. I dropped the moss ball in surprise as his stormy gaze analyzed me from head to toe, locking me into place just by the look in his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered shyly. I know it's rude but I couldn't help not staring at his scar. It's long and jagged, starting from just above his eyebrow all the way down to his jaw. He looked as tough as a rock though I couldn't help that notice he's also very handsome with a muscular frame hiding under his pelt.

He didn't reply, just gave me a little nod and I felt a little disappointed at not getting to talk with him.

I shuffled away and cast a last glance at the blue-gray tom but he's already out of sight. A shiver passed through my pelt, clawing its way up my spine and I shook my fur just to get it out of my system while collecting my wits. Cloudykit stared at me with shock as I padded over to her, "That's Stormflight, the Clan deputy, did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"No, just nodded like he didn't have the time of day," I replied and I know it sounded mean but my dignity had been a little wounded.

Cloudykit nodded thoughtfully and we returned to my brothers who waited with bored and impatient expressions. Gingerkit was the first to speak once we reached them, "I think we should go exploring in the forest," he announced. I wanted to jump ten fox-lengths into the air and yowl my agreement because going into the forest is all I had ever dreamed of doing since I joined ThunderClan.

"But we're not allowed out of camp, what if we're caught?" I meowed instead, tilting my head to one side.

Wolfkit shrugged, "You could just stay here . . ."

Cloudykit nudged me, "Hey you won't be alone, no way am I going in the forest and risking getting my apprentice ceremony postponed," she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back because her cheerfulness was as contagious as greencough. _Maybe I've made a new friend,_ I wondered to myself.

Gingerkit frowned, "C'mon Cloudykit, we'll being back more prey than the Clan has ever seen! We could go explore the river, just think about what an adventure that would be," he persuaded.

The fluffy white she-cat hesitated, "I do like adventures," she said slowly. " . . . Alright. Fine I'll come," she decided.

Wolfkit gave her a happy nudge and Gingerkit flicked her shoulder with his tail. "How about you, Leopardkit?" Wolfkit prompted but I could tell from his voice he's worried I'll slow them down.

"Uh, no, I think I'll just stay here," I muttered and stalked away, my tail lashing in frustration. I ended up at the fresh-kill pile and chose a small sparrow for myself, picking it apart angrily. The meat was stringy and tough in my mouth and I was tempted to just spit it out.

I watched my brothers and Cloudykit dart over to the dirtplace and duck inside. _They're taking the hole in the back of the dirtplace,_ the realization dawned on me. _I'll show them to leave me behind! _I growled inwardly. I paused, letting the others get their headstart before I scampered over to the dirt tunnel.

It's big and smelly but I held my breath and looked around for a way to see how they got out. In the back of the den is a tiny hole just big enough for a small kit to fit through. I pushed my way through and tumbled into a soft bed of grass on the other side. I gasped and climbed to my paws, taking in the sights around me. _The forest!_ I laughed joyfully and take off running, savoring the feel of the grass beneath my paws and the trees that surround me in tall towers.

I'm soon forced to stop from lack of breath but when I did I caught the faint scent of my brothers. I followed the scent trail and soon I didn't need to smell them to see that my friends had obviously been through here; every few steps there's a broken stick or some fur caught in a thistle bush.

Voices reached my ears seconds later and I lowered myself to the ground and crept towards the sound, hiding behind a row of bushes.

"I can't believe we almost ran into that patrol!" Cloudykit exclaimed. "Where are we going now?"

Wolfkit spoke this time, "The river, it should be nearby according to what Dovepaw told me."

I could hear Gingerkit taking in a big gulp of air, tasting it to locate signs of any other cats. "Hey, do you guys smell something? It kind of smells like Leopardkit . . . Could she have followed us?" he wondered. Then answering his own question he snorted, "Nah, she's too much of a scaredy-mouse."

A quiet hiss escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

"What was that?" Cloudykit asked and I heard movement coming towards my hiding place. I gulped and took off before they could see me, leaving pieces of sticks to crack loudly under my paws as I fled.

As I crashed blindly through the woods I've somehow managed to reach the edge of the trees and I bursted out of the thicket and tumbled into a sunny clearing. A few tail-lengths in front of me are large, smooth boulders and I didn't hesitate to climb up on them in attempt to get my bearings.

I gasped, behind the sunny rocks is a huge river. I leaped off the rocks and stumbled over to the river, looking into the water. Big emerald eyes stared back at me and I studied my green gaze in admiration; no other cat as eyes like mine. Sure, there are plenty of green-eyed cats in the forest but none have green eyes that change color. Normally, my eyes are emerald but when I get angry they turn dark green—almost black—and my brothers say I have a fire in my gaze when they do.

Movement in the water captured my attention. A silver sliver raced by and I flashed out a paw to try and grab it but I missed and the silver sliver raced downstream. _Fish!_ I recalled the name of the creature. Once Leafshade had caught one and let the kits try it, I hadn't thought it was that bad and now I wanted to catch one of my own.

I waited on the edge of the bank impatiently but all the stupid fish kept swimming in the middle of the river, far out of my reach. Frustrated, I considered wading out into the middle but the fast moving current quickly changes my mind. Looking for a better option I spotted a few rocks jutting out of the water.

_That's it!_ I grinned in happiness and dashed over to where the rocks were. The first one was a big leap from the bank but the rest were closer together. I gulped nervously, _maybe I should just forget about_. Then I steeled my muscles, _no more being a coward._ Before I could even hesitate again I leaped out towards the rock.

A fearful cry escaped my jaws as my front paws managed to cling to the slippery stone but my hindquarters ended up into the freezing water. I grunted and managed to crawl up onto the flat surface where I let out a sigh of relief.

I bunched my muscles for the next jump and leaped. I barely reached the rock, my claws digging into it, leaving deep scores in the hard surface. Once again I crawled up on the rock, panting in effort. "C'mon Leopardkit, a few more," I mumbled to myself.

Crouching down I was just about to jump when a harsh growl reached my ears, "Who are you!?"

I lose my concentration and turned to the noise but lose my footing in the process. The next thing I know I was tumbling down into the river, being pulled away from the fast current. _Stupid, stupid kit_! I mentally snarled before water filled my mouth and I'm pulled under. My claws dig helplessly into the hard stone bed of at the bottom but it's no use.

Pain shot through my paw and I realized I've probably just cut it on the stone. Pushing upward, my head broke the surface just in time to see the approaching drop of a waterfall.

* * *

**Ah Leopardkit, Leopardkit. **

**~Also to explain the quote it was suppose to represent Leopardkit venturing away from camp or in this case her "shore"~**

**Please feel free to review, I don't mind if it's constructive critism or you're simply saying you enjoyed/disliked the chapter. **

**So who do you think is the cat who spoke? Perhaps another member of this prophesied Four? Or maybe a ThunderClan patrol? Ah well, let's just hope Leopardkit doesn't drown right? ^_^**

**Also, I'm really starting to enjoy Leopardkit's personality and this story and I definitely won't be deleting this story.**

*******NEXT UPDATE FRIDAY 4/19/13 OR POSSIBLY SOONER***** **

**I'm off to work on **_**A Night of Storms**_.

**~Stormyyy**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Sign and Fearsome Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does. Also the idea of the Fearsome Foursome rightfully belongs to ****malicent****. However, all characters and the plot are mine.**

**Big thanks to ****malicent**** for letting me use the idea of a Fearsome Foursome :)**

* * *

_"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."_

-Friedrich Nietzche

* * *

Chapter 4: Silver Sign and the Fearsome Foursome

I screamed as I was pulled under again, water filled my mouth and my lungs. I wanted to cough, spit, and cry or do all three of those things at the same time. The water was cold and heavy, numbing my body so it tingled and throbbed from the pain of being smacked against the stone bottom of the river.

You know how someone would always say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die? We'll mine didn't, could it have? Had I really even lived a life? Does being rejected by your siblings and stuck to daydream by yourself for five moons count as life?

Weakly, I managed to open my eyes. A dark form was coming towards me and for a second I was worried it won't reach me in time because of the waterfall that could only be about twenty cat-lengths away by now. Was it the silver she-cat from my first death? Would I get to talk to her again? Should I put up a fight once more, is my life really that much worth fighting for?

_Of course it is,_ I tell myself, _only a coward doesn't fight, and you are not a coward; you are strong._

The dark form was closer now. I didn't recognize the face however. A small brown she-cat with blue eyes similar to the color of the river. She reached out a paw and I forced myself to try and grab it.

Teeth hooked themselves to my scruff and strong paws cut through the water, allowing us to surface seconds later. My aching lungs sucked in the air gratefully as I drank it in with famished gasps.

Now I could see there was another cat helping me. It was a silver tom with black stripes who swam up next to the brown she-cat and gently helped steer me towards the shore. With a fearful growl I slammed my paws hard against the water, "I'm ThunderClan! Take me back to my shore!" I know I'm begging but I almost died. Again. And all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my soft nest.

The she-cat's voice was sympathetic as she spoke through the mouthful of my fur, "You'll get home, but we need to rest first; my brother and I are tired."

The two managed to somehow make it to shore just before we went over the waterfall. The brown she-cat released her grasp and grabbed a willow branch in her jaws, using it to steady herself as she swam out of the current and onto the bank.

I reached out to grab a branch but the silver tom grunted and miraculously managed to pull us both onto the bank. I collapsed against the soft grass and coughed up water, groaning in pain. My stomach ached from swallowing the river water and my paw still stung from where I had cut it.

"That was a close one!" the brown she-cat chuckled nervously. "What were you doing? Don't you know ThunderClan cats don't swim?" she teased.

I hissed, "I wouldn't have been in the water in the first place if I hadn't been startled." The silver tom shot me an apologetic glance and I glared at him when I realized it had been him that spooked me.

Sensing the tension the brown she-cat gave me a friendly smile, "I'm Brookkit and that's my brother, Bravekit," she introduced herself proudly.

Struggling to my paws I stared at them curiously, "That was good swimming for kits," I commented lightly.

Bravekit bristled in defense, "Hey we're almost apprentices! Besides we've got to be the best if we want to be worth something," he retorted.

"Leopardkit?" a familiar voice called. I felt myself freeze. What will my Clan think seeing a five-moon-old kit outside of camp with two kits from a different Clans on enemy territory? StarClan, I was an idiot. Reluctantly I turn to see my guilty-faced brothers with Cloudykit standing there watching me along with Poolmist, Firepelt, and Stormflight, all staring questioningly across the river. "Hi," I mumbled, not meeting their gazes.

"Why didn't we get to meet kits from another Clan?" Wolfkit muttered with jealousy in his voice.

With ease Stormflight leaped across the stepping stones and landed on RiverClan's bank gracefully. Walking over he scooped me up in his jaws and I huffed in annoyance at being carried, "I'm five moons old, I can walk," I growled.

He pointedly ignores me and instead stared at Brookkit and Bravekit, "I trust you two not to mention this accident lest your Clan discovers you snuck out of camp?" he meowed, though it sounded more of an order than a question.

The two nodded obediently and Stormflight started towards the stepping stones once more. For once I'm grateful to be carried because my paws ached so bad I thought they might fall off. "Thank you," I whispered as he crosses the river and we started back to camp.

A feel a rumble in his chest from silent laughter. I managed a small smile and purred quietly, _at least I'm not in _huge _trouble. I mean, Stormflight doesn't seem that mad . . ._

* * *

I feel a bit of doubt as we entered camp. Thousands of eyes seemed to train themselves on all the kits, causing me to gulp audibly. Stormflight set me down and I scurried over to my brothers and ducked behind them, not wanting to be the cause of so much attention.

Even though we aren't the closest siblings, my brothers aren't cruel. They pushed together, forming a small wall between me and the crowd. Relief flowed over me and I watched as Swiftstar emerged from her den and started to cross the clearing towards us.

Despite the fact the other kits had snuck out of camp I knew I would still be in the most trouble because I actually _crossed_ the border and was talking to cats from a different Clan. Poolmist explained quietly to Swiftstar, mumbling in the leader's ear and occasionally shooting eye rolls in my direction.

I always said had said she was a tattletale.

Swiftstar was silent when Poolmist finished, letting the information slip down nice and easy. "Cloudykit, Wolfkit, Gingerkit, and Leopardkit it has come to my attention you snuck out of camp without alerting anyone of your whereabouts or intentions, is that right?" the black she-cat asked.

"Actually that was what Wolfkit, Cloudykit, and I did. Leopardkit was by herself," Gingerkit corrected ThunderClan's leader with an innocent smile.

_Traitor!_ I shot him a withering glare but he wasn't paying me any attention to notice. Swiftstar looked at me sternly, "Leopardkit, it's one thing to leave camp in a group but by _yourself_? Think about the dangers you put yourself in—all of you!"

We shot each other guilty looks and I stared pleadingly at Swiftstar, knowing the others were doing the same.

"Any of you could have gotten seriously injured or worse! But, despite your actions, I will not postpone your ceremonies," Swiftstar meowed, "however, you all must take care of the elders for one moon into your apprenticeship." A quiet round of booing erupted from our small group but we didn't push it.

Satisfied, Swiftstar padded away towards her den and the bystanders broke up, continuing with their normal activities. A small sigh escaped my mouth and only then did I realize I had been holding my breath while waiting for Swiftstar to decide her punishment.

"Are you excited?" a quiet but deep voice asked me from behind me.

I whipped around with wide eyes and my fluffy kit-fur puffed up in fear, "Don't scare me," I mumbled with embarrassment when I see it's only Stormflight.

He looked at me with amusement, "Your ceremony is tomorrow," he reminded me, staring at me with his calculating gaze as if he was trying to decide whether or not I'd make a good apprentice.

I stared right back into his eyes with my fiery green gaze that blazed with determination, "I'm ready for it," was all I said.

A small smile tugs on the corner of his lips but before he can reply someone calls me from across the clearing. I watched him go and I found myself hoping I passed whatever kind of test he had just set up. With jealousy I see him sit with three other warriors: Finchfeather, Thornwhisker, and Leafshade. Also known as the Fearsome Foursome; an elite group of warriors. They're the best of the best and everyone who's not a member of their group dreams of joining it. Not like it's easy though, the only way to get in is if a member dies or is kicked out—which is very, very rare.

Not that they're a horrible group of tyrants but not much is known about what being in the Fearsome Foursome because no one _knows_ anything about them.

First there's the leader—Stormflight—who is the big decision maker of the clique, he's wise and strong but almost mysterious. _Personally to me he's _dangerous _because no one understands him,_ I shivered.

Next is Finchfeather, a light ginger tom with two front claws that are permanently crossed in the shape of an _X_. He's not that bad, pretty nice but very stern and a major follower of the rules.

Third is Thornwhisker, he's big and strong but not very compassionate with a big temper to top it all off.

Finally there's the youngest member and the only she-cat—Leafshade. She's a very young warrior but has proved herself over and over, even having lost an ear in a vicious battle with ShadowClan.

I allowed a small yawn of weariness to slip out of my mouth before I limped over to the medicine den where inside I found Redfeather nibbling on a pathetic looking mouse. I settled down next to him, "Hi!" I chirped tiredly.

He glared at me, "What were you thinking, Leopardkit? You could have been killed, waltzing onto enemy territory like that!" he snarled.

We got nose-to-nose as I stood up and faced him, giving a loud huff so he can clearly understand just how annoyed I am. "So I slipped into the river, big deal! I made it out didn't I? Do I look hurt to you?" I asked seriously.

"You limped into the den," Redfeather pointed out. _StarClan! He never misses a detail, does he?_ I thought crossly. Mumbling under his breath he dug through the herb storage before pawing some spiky leaves in my direction. "Chew those up and put it on your paw," he instructed before going back to his meal.

I obeyed and talked to him as I do so, "Do you think I could join the Fearsome Foursome?" I asked curiously.

Redfeather scowled at his food, "Why would you want to be in that group of snobs?"

"They aren't snobs," I say defensively. ". . . You're just jealous you aren't one of them," I snapped and stalked out of the den, tail twitching back and forth. Though I let my excitement win me over in the end, only one of the four members of the Fearsome Foursome has an apprentice. I can't contain the purr of happiness that escaped from me because of what good odds I have about being one of the Four's apprentice. But being as clumsy as I am in my cheerful prancing I stumbled over my own paws and a sharp pain shot through my sliced paw once again.

A feral growl ripped through my chest and I spat out the herbs I had been chewing for so long. They sat in a sticky paste on the ground as I turned my paw over to examine the damage. I gasped in surprise; on my paw instead of a swelling cut there's a small silver star etched into the pad of my paw. I stared at it in wonder and gently touch the star with my nose. It was burning hot and I pulled back with a squeal of surprise.

"Leopardkit are you coming to bed? It's getting dark," A glossy black queen—Shimmermask—asked from the entrance of the nursery.

I looked around in surprise to find the clearing was mostly empty. "Coming!" I called and scrambled into the nursery.

* * *

**Look I got the update done 3 days early :)**

*******Next update around 4/19/13 or 4/20/13ish (because I have to update **_**A Night of Storms**_**)*******

**~Stormyyy**


	5. Chapter 5: Make a Promise Never to Tell

**Amber324:**** Thank you for all your awesome reviews, they're really inspiring. Here's an update:)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does. Also, the idea of an elite group called the Fearsome Foursome rightfully belongs to ****malicent.**** However, all characters and plot are mine.**

Chapter 5: Make a Promise Never to Tell

A sharp pain jerked into my side and jolted me awake in my nest. I blinked my blurry eyes open and focused on the three dark forms swarming around me. "Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" a fluffy black kit prodded my side playfully.

"Go away," I mumbled crankily and curled my tail over my nose. Annoying furballs. My rude awakening had been caused by Shimmermask's three kits—Nightkit, Shadekit, and Hollykit. Truthfully, they were all brats that needed a good clawing over the ears.

Hollykit smacked my nose with her paw, "_Get up_! You're ceremony is going to be soon, mouse-brain," she laughed at my embarrassed face when I jumped out of my nest.

I stalked towards the entrance of the den just as Swiftstar's voice rings out in the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Shadekit smirked at me, "How do you forget your own ceremony?" he asked and followed me into the clearing.

I paused and behind me he stops as well. Turning I shoot him an angry glare—obviously I'm not a morning cat—and spoke to him in a calm voice, "Only cats who can catch their own prey are invited to the meeting, _sorry,_" I meowed unapologetically before I gave him a hard shove and sent him tumbling back into the nursery.

Three grumbling yowls followed a second later and smirking with satisfaction I bounded over to my brothers and sat next to them. Looking up I noticed Stormflight watching me with an amused expression on his face and I gave my chest fur a few self-conscious licks.

Swiftstar patiently waited until the rest of her Clan had gathered before she started to say the ancient words, "Wolfkit, Gingerkit, Cloudykit, and Leopardkit, you have all reached the age of six moons and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw, Gingerpaw, Cloudypaw, and Leopardpaw."

Swiftstar scanned the clearing briefly, "Finchfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. Whitewhisker trained you well and I trust you to pass on all you know to young Cloudypaw." I watched in jealousy as the fluffy white she-cat padded over to Finchfeather and they touched noses. _That's okay, _I tell myself, _there's still two Fearsome Four members without an apprentice._

"Leafshade, even though you are young you still have plenty to teach to Gingerpaw, whom I trust you to mentor," the black she-cat nodded to the brown tabby warrior. Leafshade smiled in return and politely touched noses with my brother.

Wolfpaw leaned over, "He's so lucky, I hope I get a good mentor," he whispered in my ear and I nodded in agreement.

Swiftstar continued, "Firepelt, you are an excellent fighter and a brave warrior and I trust you to pass down these qualities to Wolfpaw." My brother left my side to touch noses with his mentor.

Now I'm alone, standing before my leader with wide green eyes. Who will she pick to be my mentor? "Stormflight, you're the most trusted of all my Clan and I believe in you to mentor Leopardpaw to the best of your abilities."

A ripple of surprise passed through the crowd and I felt very, very small. I hated being the center of attention but I'm joyfully screaming my head off on the inside. _I'm _an apprentice to one of the members of the Fearsome Foursome! _I'm _the deputy's apprentice!

Timidly, I came forward and stretched up on my head legs so I could reach his nose. Stormflight was like a giant and I was a tiny little ant. He bended down to reach me and we gently touched noses, the contact lasting for several seconds before we each took a step back from the other, nodding like we've just made a deal.

"Cloudypaw! Gingerpaw! Wolfpaw! Leopardpaw!" the Clan roared.

Swiftstar watched her Clan with pride before leaping down from the Highrock and disappearing into her shady den. I bounded over to Cloudypaw. "This is so exciting!" she gushed. "Can you believe it? We both got Fearsome Foursome members as our mentors!"

I smiled but before I could reply Finchfeather interrupted, "We better head out, Cloudypaw. We have got the whole territory to explore after all. Care to join us, Stormflight?"

My mentor shook his head to my disappointment and I watched my friend exit camp. "What are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

The blue-gray warrior watched me curiously, "How fast can you run?" he asked. I'm caught off guard at this. Stormflight had noticed my hesitation, "Are you fast or slow?"

I shrugged. Is it really that important? Stormflight frowned, "We'll race to the river; I'll keep an eye on you to see how fast you are. Just follow me as swiftly as you can if you forget the way," he instructed.

I snorted, "How are you so sure you're faster?" I asked. Okay, it's a dumb question because comparing my tiny kit legs to his long, muscular ones I'm a rock and he's a rabbit. A small smile played on my mentor's lips and I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I meowed and crouched down next to him, whiskers quivering in excitement.

"Go!" he yowled.

I'm was off like a shot, my bones powered by lightning energy, allowing me to tear through the tall grass. My legs pumped with effort and I panted for breath. I glanced over my shoulder, Stormflight still waited where we had started, just standing there watching me. _Ha! I'll show you!_

The forest blurred around me and just when I could hear the roar of the waterfall through the trees a dark blur came shooting past. I gasped and stumbled over my paws, hitting my face hard against the ground before getting thrown back up into the air and slamming into the dirt on my paw. I whimpered and just lied there for a second, trying to catch my breath. _He's so fast, how did I not see him coming?_

Seconds later I heard paw steps approaching and readjusting my head I looked at Stormflight. He watched me with a burning stare and I couldn't tell if it's disapproving or accepting. "Not bad," he commented but I could interpret that his words meant I needed to be faster. He nudged me gently and looked at my paw, "It's a little swollen," he muttered. "Doesn't look broken . . . You'll live," he confirmed with laughter twinkling in his dark eyes. The scar on Stormflight's face curled when he smiled and I lowered my ears.

"Sorry about falling; I'm not that coordinated," I mumbled.

"It's alright, I was a horrible apprentice," Stormflight looked at me, obviously amused. _You were a horrible apprentice my tail! And Am I really that funny? He always watches me like I'm a mouse and he's put his paw over my burrow, letting me scurry around in terror._

I got to my paws and painfully stagger a few steps before almost collapsing. My mentor didn't say anything just came over and let me lean on his shoulder. I ducked away, "I don't need help!" I insisted.

"What was the point?" Stormflight asked me quietly.

"Huh?"

He turned to look at me as we made slow progress through the woods, "The purpose of racing. Why did we do it?" Stormflight repeated. Something deep down told me this was another test and if I failed I won't be the apprentice he wanted—the apprentice he needed.

"You were observing me," I replied, watching his expression carefully.

His face didn't give anything away and the deputy gave a short nod. I huffed. He moved closer and pressed his shoulder next to me, silently offering to let me lean on him once more. This time I accepted.

Our journey quickened and we reached the camp entrance minutes later. I hesitated and Stormflight stopped as well, giving me a curious look. Self-consciously I started to smooth down my fluffy bits of kit-fur that have puffed up since our run. My mentor watched me silently and I couldn't blame him. My fur was fluffy with tufts of soft, downy fur that was slick with sweat from the race. My eyes contained the ghosts of hot tears from the pain in my injured paw. Embarrassed, I wiped my eyes with my paw and looked at him sheepishly, "Do I look weak?" I asked quietly.

He inspected me closely, "No Leopardpaw, you look undefeatable."

Then Stormflight turned and disappeared into camp before I could say another word. Hastily I limped in after him, my paw shrieking in pain every time it brushed the ground. I took in the clearing with a quick glance. The Fearsome Foursome were talking quietly to Swiftstar, the three brats—Hollykit, Nightkit, and Shadekit—wrestled by the fresh-kill pile, Hawkpaw and Morningpaw sat sharing a vole, and Redfeather stalked impatiently back and forth in front of his den before spotting me and disappearing inside.

I turned to examine my paw; the one with the silver star. I touch my nose to it once again: it's burning up and my paw feels like fire. _Ugh, I wish my paw heals by tomorrow,_ I silently prayed and touched my nose to my paw again; this time it's ice cold. Baffled, I tried to ignore it, limping off to the fresh-kill pile where I chose a rabbit before scrambling over to the shady corner of camp.

I basked in the peace and quiet, chewing happily on the rabbit. I glanced across the clearing where the Fearsome Foursome ate by the Highrock, laughing and chattering to each other about the day's happenings. They all were talking except one that is—Stormflight. The brawny tom sat perfectly still except for his ears which constantly flicked, picking up conversations from all the way across the clearing.

He met my gaze and his scar curls into a tiny half-moon when he grinned. I felt warm and turned away just in time to see Gingerpaw and Cloudypaw bounding into camp. Cloudypaw carried a small mouse which swung wildly on her jaws. Proudly she took her prey to the elders and right then I wished the earth would swallow me up once I realized that I had completely forgotten to bring the elders their food.

Gingerpaw came over and flopped down across from me, grumbling loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He gave me a sharp look and snatched a bite of meat from my rabbit. I cuffed him over the ear. "It's Leafshade, she's a horrible mentor! She's compassionate and weak," he snarled, chewing and talking so much I felt small spray of spit hit my face.

"Ew," I muttered, wiping it off with a gray paw. Once I was sure my face is clean I meowed, "Leafshade is a great mentor! She's smart, young, and brave. Not to mention a member of the Fearsome Foursome," I pointed out.

Gingerpaw's tail twitched back and forth, "More like the Foursome Weaksome. I'd bet she couldn't even defeat old Blackberry in a fight" he snapped.

"Not everything is about fighting!" I growled. My brother shot me a dangerous look before stalking off and padding into the apprentices' den.

I knew that look. It's the one he always would give me when we were kits. It was a warning, but for what I can't help but wonder.

* * *

Gingerpaw

I shredded my nest in my rage that night. _Everyone else gets an awesome mentor and I get a stupid, stupid she-cat! _Anger burned through my bones like fire. I growled quietly which caused Morningpaw to stir, "Shut up, will you?" she grumbled before turning over and going back to her snoring. I rolled my eyes.

Scowling in her direction I curled up into a tight ball and wrapped my tail over my nose, half dozing and half awake. I listened to the quiet sound of breathing in the den before finally managing to drift off into sleep. At first I was in darkness, but then it slowly brightened to a dim glow. Wearily, I open my eyes to take in my surroundings: a small clearing surrounded by dark trees on one side and on the other there was a small stream. I rested on a short tree stump of which I uncurled my body and stood up on.

I leaped off of the stump and onto the tall grass that waved wildly in the wind. Licking my dry lips I trotted over to the stream and reached down to take a mouthful of refreshing water. In my mouth the liquid is sticky and rancid. Wrinkling my nose in disgust I spat it out, "What is that?" I hissed aloud.

A quiet giggle reached my ears, "That's blood, silly," a voice teased.

I whipped around a d was greeted to nothing but looming trees. "Who's there?" I challenged, unsheathing my long claws. Nothing answers my question, only silence. Pricking my ears I searched for sounds of life. A faint trace of wind whistled and weaved through the trees and the stream water pushed some pebbles along the ground but other than that there was nothing around.

"I'm here, silly," someone laughed behind me and once again I turned to see no one.

My muscles tensed, truthfully I was scared because I had no idea what or who was waiting for me. "Show yourself, unless you're a coward and won't fight me," I snarled.

"Why would you hurt me?" a quiet voice asked, all the previous playfulness lost.

Looking up on the stump I noticed a lithe tortoiseshell she-cat watching me with light amber eyes. She dropped down next to me and I noticed her petite body and dainty paws, in other words, she was breathtakingly beautiful, even for being as young as she is, "I won't hurt you," I said softly.

The tortoiseshell she-cat buried her head into my shoulder, "I know," she whispered quietly. "I believe you, Gingerpaw."

I'm startled, "You know my name?"

She looked at me with an amused expression in her pretty eyes. "I'm Larkpaw by the way, nice to meet you," she smiled, showing small but sharp fangs.

I took a step back and she took a step forward. "Uh . . . nice to meet you too?" I replied shortly. "Do you know where I am, by the way? And why is the stream full of blood instead of water?"

Larkpaw's eyes roamed the clearing around us, "Of course I know where we are! This is the Dark Forest," she explained cheerfully. _The Dark Forest? Isn't that a place where evil cats go? _I was more nervous now and I started to back away. Larkpaw is obviously hurt by the gesture, she flattened her ears to her head and stared at her paws, "You don't want to stay here, do you?" she meowed softly.

"It's just that I've never been here," I tried to muster a smile because I really didn't want to offend Larkpaw. Sure, she seemed weird with her forest of evil cats and streams of blood but it didn't seem like _she_ was a crazy, heartless killer.

Larkpaw gave a quick smile, "I've been here for a while; maybe I can show you around sometime?" she offered.

I dipped my head, "Of course."

The tortoiseshell purred happily but her smile wavered when she looked at me, "Where are you going?" she asked fearfully.

"Huh?" _Why is she looking at me with that expression? She looks lonely and scared. I'm not leaving though so what is she talking about me going somewhere though? _Larkpaw flinched away from me and I blinked a few times, my vision getting hazy.

"You're fading; you're waking up. Why won't you stay?" she wailed. Her amber eyes were wild and she paced back and forth, "Do you not like me? Is my home too scary? Are you scared of me?" she asked in rapid fire, her eyes wide with a feverish tint to them.

I stared at my paws and glanced at my reflection in the stream of blood. It's true, I was fading. My pelt was transparent, almost completely dissolved. "I'll come back," I promised. I reached out using my tail and gently touched her chin with it.

Larkpaw looked like a beaten up kit, "I guess this is good-bye for now. Promise me that you won't breathe a word about this place—or me—to anyone?"

"I promise."

And that was the last thing I said before my dream blacked out.

**:) I'm pleased, got this chapter done instead of working on **_**A Night of Storms.**_

*******NEXT UPDATE 4/24/13*******

**~Stormyyy**


	6. Chapter 6: Game of Rivals

**NOTE:**_Yes I know this chapter is super-duper late (by four days) because it was sooooo much longer than expected and I hardly got time to work on it. Also it could have been done sooner but I was at a friend's house for two days and didn't have access to the file. Very sorry for the inconvenience. Next chapter should be released on time. _

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does. Also, the idea of the four elite warriors called the "Fearsome Four" rightfully belong to ****malicent****. However, all characters and plot belong to me.**

**NOTE:**_ All chapters will be in Leopardpaw's POV unless I put _Gingerpaw_ and then the story will change to his POV or another characters, it all depends on the cat._

_Replies to reviews:_

**Amber342:**** Thank you for showing the mistakes. There will be more Fearsome Foursome in later chapters (perhaps the next one or the one after that). Sorry for it being so late!**

* * *

_"The pressure people put on themselves and the rivalry between the teams is much more marked. And I think that's a good thing. As long as that rivalry remains within the spirit of competition, it can only spur everyone one."_

-Eric Cantona

* * *

Chapter 6: Game of Rivals

I stalked through the long grass towards a small brown mouse that nibbled at the roots of an elder tree. Silently, I glided through the grass and pounced. I looked down to see that the mouse had disappeared from in between my claws. The dream faded as I was rudely awoken from my peaceful paradise.

Something continually prodded my side and I reached out a small gray paw and thwacked it. "Get up, Leopardpaw! It's sunrise," an annoyed voice pestered. Reluctantly I opened one eye to see Cloudypaw standing over me, her tail flicking impatiently.

"Why do you look so annoyed?" I mumbled, sitting up to give my thick fur a quick groom.

The fluffy white she-cat plopped down in her moss nest. "You hit me hard," she meowed defensively.

I finished my grooming and bounded out into the clearing, yawning loudly. The clearing was mostly empty except for Brightflame, Swanfeather, Thornwhisker, and his apprentice Hawkpaw who were just heading out for dawn patrol.

As I bounded over to the middle of the clearing I noted with great surprise that the paw I had injured the day before was now healed like it hadn't even been hurt before.

Hungrily, I chose a rabbit from the freshkill-pile before settling down at the edge of the clearing to eat it. The small prey was quickly devoured and I licked my jaws, savoring the last bit of taste.

Looking up I noticed Stormflight padding into camp, his blue eyes were alert; sweeping the camp in single swift glance. His eyes stopped on me and we locked gazes for a heartbeat. His gaze was unreadable but I knew mine gave away my thoughts in a blink. I watched him carefully has he approached, my green eyes challenging.

"You're awake," he meowed.

"I am."

The deputy watched me for a second, "Let's go then," he flicked his tail and started to bound out of camp. I dashed after him and the blue-gray tom watched me struggle to keep up with his brisk pace out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, he broke into a run and tore away into the forest. "Wait!" I yowled. My paws pounded against the ground but my speed was nothing next to Stormflight's. The tom had disappeared and I slowed to a halt, huffing in protest.

I tasted the air and caught trace of Stormflight's trail. Angrily, I followed it, stomping through the forest, grumbling under my breath as I did.

Finally the scent stopped and I emerged from the undergrowth into a small sandy clearing. Stormflight lay on his belly in the middle of the clearing, munching on a mouse. I leaped at him and yowled, "You mouse-brain!"

But he was gone before my paws touched the ground where he had been laying. "You shouldn't give away your position like that," Stormflight chuckled and I turned to see him sitting on a thick branch that overhung the clearing.

My eyes glittered a very dark shade of green and before I could deliver a stinging retort my mentor interrupted, "No that it mattered though; you were lumbering around like a badger through the whole forest."

I snarled and leaped into the air, my paws missing his branch by a tail-length. _Is he trying to get me angry? Abandoning me in the middle of the forest then teasing me?_ I scowled.

Stormflight watched me closely, "Jump again," he instructed.

I shot him a questioning look before jumping again. This time I was a little higher up but still nowhere near touching the branch. My mentor leaped from the branch and landed neatly on a patch of grass next to me. "Keep doing that," he ordered.

"What?"

"Do it until sunhigh, then you can play Capture the Pole with the other apprentices and their mentors," he compromised, nodding to me.

A lump settled in my throat at his words, "_Sunhigh_?"

He nodded and left the clearing. I began to jump. _I will so claw your ears off for this one day,_ I thought.

My legs burned like fire by the time Stormflight returned and when he did I collapsed on the sand and moaned in pain. "What was the purpose of that?" I muttered.

Stormflight rolled his eyes, "You need to run faster."

"So? What does that have to do with jumping?"

The deputy just stared at me for a second then chuckled, "Oh sweetheart, are you that dull? Of course you're not, that was a silly remark. Anyways, to answer your question I'm having you jump to strengthen your leg muscles, which will give you more power to run," he explained.

I stood up—despite the protest from my legs—and shakily looked at at Stormflight, my teeth drawn back. "Don't call me sweetheart, flee-brain!"

My mentor strode past me, smiling so his scar curled into a half-moon. I admired the wound for a second—all anger forgotten at that moment—before hesitatingly asking, "Where did you're scar come from?"

The warrior stopped and seemed to stiffen for a second. He stood, locked up in that position for several moments before finally mumbling, "Just from someone."

"_Who?"_ I pressed.

Stormflight whipped around and glared at me. "What does it matter, Leopardpaw? It's a stupid scar—a reminder for a stupid mistake," he whispered, his eyes dropping to the ground.

I tipped my head to the side but stayed quiet. Stormflight ignored me for the rest of the way. We journeyed back to camp with slow progress because every few fox-lengths I had to stop because my legs would hurt too bad. I padded into the camp and spotted Cloudypaw who was sitting by the tree stump talking to a small spiky-furred gray she-cat.

I stumbled over to them and laid down on my belly. "Hi," I mumbled wearily.

Cloudypaw gave a cheerful smile, "Leopardpaw, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Dovepaw." I dipped my head, I've seen Dovepaw before; Wolfpaw had a major crush on her when we were all kits.

The spiky gray she-cat nodded in return and started to groom her tail, "I heard we're playing Capture the Pole," she mentioned between licks.

"What's that?" Cloudypaw tipped her head.

Dovepaw started to answer but Firepelt—a huge flame colored tom—padded over. "C'mon stop being idle and get a move on! Everyone else is waiting outside of camp," he snapped. I sighed, this was expected from Firepelt only because he was friends with Thornwhisker. The two together were a nasty pair of bullies but fortunately since Thornwhisker had joined the Fearsome Foursome they weren't together often.

We padded out of camp where Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw, Gingerpaw, Morningpaw, Thornwhisker, Silverfern, Finchfeather, Poolmist, and Leafshade all sat in a huge circle by the entrance. Embarrassed by the nine pairs of eyes that settled on us I ducked down and put my ears behind my head, staring at the ground.

"Now that we're all present we can start," Thornwhisker shot my friends and me a sneer.

Morningpaw interrupted, "What about Stormflight? He's not here yet," she pointed out. If looks could kill Morningpaw would be a bloody heap under Thornwhisker's fiery glare.

"It's common for that mouse-brain to show up late; he thinks being deputy gives him the freedom to do what he pleases whenever he wants," Firepelt jumped in. His snide comment caused a quiet growl to escape my throat and I stared at him challengingly. Sure I called Stormflight a mouse-brain before but it felt like I had a right, Firepelt was just a stuck-up Fearsome Foursome reject.

Suddenly a voice came from above, causing us all to look upwards, "Actually I've been here longer than any of you, Firepelt." Stormflight sat on a high branch in a beech tree of which he gracefully descended until he dropped in front of Firepelt and Thornwhisker.

The two seemed to wither so slightly under Stormflight's gaze that if you weren't watching closely you never would have noticed. I looked in amazement; the three were like two fires clashing together: Stormflight's a blazing blue and Thornwhisker's similar to a burning amber and Firepelt was just a sidekick—too dull to be a leader but too strong to be a follower.

Silverfern flicked her tail, "Well if you two are done I would like to get on with the activity." Reluctantly the toms stepped back from each other and Silverfern continued, "Today we will be playing on two teams. Each team will have a captain to pick their teammates and to decide where each cat will go. The game we'll play is called Capture the Poll, the goal being for one team to capture the other's pole," she explained. Then placing in the middle of the circle she put two long sticks that each had several leaves stabbed through them.

"The goal is to hide your pole and defend it while the rest of your teammates will try to get the other team's pole. Placing your pole in a tree is against the rules. No claws allowed but you may inflict _gentle_ bites on each other," the silver she-cat finished.

Cloudypaw piped up, "Who'll be a team captain? May I be one?" she asked.

Thornwhisker flicked his tail in annoyance, "Of course not, you're an apprentice. Only warriors get to be team captain—like me. Who wants to be the captain for the other team?"

"I will," Stormflight meowed coolly. I watched the two eye each other, analyzing every move. "You can have the first pick, we'll start with the warriors."

Thornwhisker didn't hesitate, "Firepelt."

"Leafshade."

"Finchfeather."

"Poolmist."

"Hawkpaw."

"Silverfern," Stormflight finished off the warriors. I had to admit his team didn't exactly look threatening. Leafshade was young and inexperienced, Poolmist was the oldest senior warrior—practically ready to join the elders, and Silverfern wasn't bad but she wasn't very strong either. However, Thornwhisker had stacked his team with strong, hard-looking cats and I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

Thornwhisker snorted, "Are you trying to get your team to lose?"

Stormflight gave him an impatient glance, "You're pick."

"Wolfpaw," he rolled his eyes at my mentor and stared proudly at his well-picked team.

"Leopardpaw."

I gulped. Me? Of all the other choices, me? Stormflight really must have been trying to lose.

Thornwhisker looked at me scornfully before examining the cats left. "Morningpaw." The first she-cat on his team. The tortoiseshell apprentice strode forward; she was broad but a little pudgy showing that she would be slow in a fight.

"Dovepaw."

"Cloudypaw," Thornwhisker called. My face dropped in disappointment, I had wanted my friend to be on my team.

"Gingerpaw," Stormflight finished and grabbed a stick from the middle. "My team will take the far side of the territory near the Great Sycamore," he meowed before taking off into the undergrowth.

I dashed after him, hanging behind by a tail-length, "You really need to stop doing that," I muttered.

He looked over at me, "Doing what, sweetheart?"

I bristled, "Stop calling me _that_!" I snapped and dropped back so I didn't have to be close to him.

Soon he pulled to a stop, using his momentum to slide himself around to face the rest of us. "We'll hide in in the old rabbit burrow near the Sycamore's roots," he suggested. "Leafshade can I trust you to guard the entrance?"

The tabby nodded, "Can I have some backup as well?"

Stormflight examined the group, "You can have Gingerpaw and Dovepaw who can hide in the trees to drop down on any invaders," he suggested. The two apprentices nodded with a determined gleam in their eyes.

"Poolmist, Silverfern, Leopardpaw, and I will search for the pole," he finished, looking proudly at his team. We waited for the starting signal, gathering in small groups.

The three warriors—Leafshade, Poolmist, and Silverfern—had gathered together and Dovepaw and Gingerpaw were looking for good hiding spots in the trees. I made my way over to the Great Sycamore and looked up at Stormflight who balanced delicately on one of the highest branches. I sucked in a gulp of air and leaped up, latching my claws into the soft bark.

Carefully, I made my way up the sycamore with slow progress. By the time I reached Stormflight's branch my back was stiff from the climbing and the fear of falling. Stormflight's eyes were closed and he faced the sun. For a second I admired his peaceful complexion: his relaxed shoulders, the way he tilted his chin up into the gentle breeze, and even the cockiness in the way he held himself.

"Why me?" I asked quietly.

Stormflight opened an eye and watched me from the corner of it, "Because sweetheart I just enjoy your company that much." He gave a small smile his scar puckering on his face and I scowled. "You're probably wondering why I picked Poolmist and Silverfern to come on offense with us, aren't you?"

I nodded.

His shoulders gave a light shudder as he chuckled. "It's Thornwhisker's fatal flaw to choose the big, muscular cats. I chose the smaller, intelligent ones. Poolmist is one of the greatest trackers in Clan history, and Silverfern is very fast. We'll need both their talents to win this game."

I hesitated, "Why do we need a tracker? I could find their scent from a mile away."

"Because sweetheart, there's a storm rising and it's nearly impossible to track in the rain," the blue-gray tom nodded at the dark clouds that had crept above us. I mentally clawed myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Suddenly Stormflight opened both eyes and looked at me seriously, "Stay next to me during this game. You don't know how to fight and all the cats on Thornwhisker's team are bigger than you."

I scowled, "A lot of cats are bigger than me."

Stormflight gave an _mrrow_ of laughter and slowly started to climb down the tree. I took one last glance around and for the first time I noticed the breathtaking view. We were well above the tops of all the other trees, our branch swaying and dipping in the wild wind. I looked up at the sky; it seemed so close that I could touch it. However trying would be a fatal mistake. On the horizon were tall stones that towered over my home—the forest—as if protecting it from some unknown force on the other side. A rumble caused me to stare up at the sky once more. In a way, the approaching storm was beautiful. The dark blue-gray clouds—similar to the color of Stormflight's pelt—spilled and twisted against each other with the help of the ferocious wind. A loud clap of thunder made my belly clench and lightning tore through the clouds, lighting up the sky.

Reluctantly I peeled my eyes away and slowly made my way down the tree. Upon reaching the bottom everyone else had gathered (except for Leafshade who was hiding the pole). Stormflight raised his head and squinted at the sun before nodding, as if satisfied by its position in the sky.

Just then he raised his head and let out a loud yowl at the exact same time as someone else in the forest. _That must have been the signal_, I realized. Bounding over to Stormflight I listened closely to his instructions, "Poolmist I want you to lead the way with Silverfern, Leopardpaw and I will follow off to the side." The two she-cats nodded in agreement and after Poolmist took a deep breath she plunged into the undergrowth.

I padded forward after her but Stormflight held out his tail to stop me, "Wait, this way," he jerked his head and started to follow them at a fast pace, a little off to the left of Poolmist's original path.

He broke into an all-out sprint, "Don't go that fast!" I protested.

My mentor looked over his shoulder and brought down his speed to match mine. "Hurry," he urged, "once Thornwhisker's team finds where our pole is they'll easily outfight Leafshade, Dovepaw, and your brother."

"But Leafshade can take them! She is in the Fearsome Foursome after all," I pointed out.

The blue-gray warrior shook his head, "Even the greatest warrior cannot last forever," he meowed.

"Except you."

Stormflight inspected me for a second. I pumped my legs faster and my body sprang into action; seeming to have a mind of its own. I burst past Stormflight by half a fox-length and pounded through the forest foliage. However, my mentor easily caught up and was about to overtake me but hesitated when noticing my wheezing breath.

Seeming in conflict with himself he reached down and grabbed me by the scruff. I squealed when I was lifted off the ground, dangling from the deputy's jaws. "Stop," I gasped, "you're not strong enough."

A chuckle escaped his mouth and the ground blurred below us as Stormflight ran at top speed. I allowed myself to be pleased at my mentor's awesome strength—but only for second. "I'm pretty sure no cat can run this fast, we've probably outrun Poolmist and Silverfern by a mile."

Silence was my answer and I sighed. "Will you teach me battle training tomorrow?" I asked. I'm not trying to be pushy but seriously, a deputy has got to have some skill to be in the position. I look up at my mentor with a pleading smile.

"No, tomorrow you will be busy hunting."

"Well that's mouse-brained," I muttered. Stormflight looks at me with a hidden expression before slowing his speed and dropping me on the ground. I shook dust from my fur as he tasted the air. I tasted it as well; there was a faint scent of a squirrel that had scurried by earlier and a recent trace of Hawkpaw and Morningpaw. "I can smell them," I whispered quietly.

Stormflight angled his ears and flicked his tail for me to follow. Together we squeezed under a raspberry bush that had perched itself on the edge of the tree line and I cautiously peeked out. On the small beach by the river Silverfern and Poolmist were bravely battling against Hawkpaw, Finchfeather, and Cloudypaw with Morningpaw standing on top of the Sunningrocks, the stick right behind her. I flinched when Poolmist collapsed on the ground from a sharp blow delivered by Hawkpaw. Silverfern let out a gasp of pain and cowered by Poolmist, her ear dripping blood into the grass next to her friend.

_How did they get here before us?_ I wondered. Only then did I realize that Stormflight hadn't led me straight here; instead he had taken us in a long loop around the territory before following Poolmist's trail here.

I was forced to squint so I could see them because while under the shelter of the dense trees I had failed to notice that it had begun to rain. A flash of lightning made me tense so hard I could feel my bones tightened.

"You deal with Morningpaw," Stormflight ordered and hurled himself into the clearing. He let out a vicious snarl and dashed in front of Poolmist and Silverfern. The mere look on his face sent the three members of the rival team reeling backwards. I gulped, _I thought I was supposed to stay next to you!_

I exploded out of the bush and charged at Morningpaw, having a small advantage of surprise against the older apprentice. Despite my small frame I somehow managed to throw her off balance, allowing a small opening for me to shove her off the rocks. We landed in the mud at the foot of the stones, and the brown gunk clung to my gray fur and plastered my face.

Morningpaw let out a low growl of anger and tackled me. We slid across the ground towards the river, a snarling mass of flashing teeth and paws. My advantage was quickly lost because Morningpaw was bigger and stronger than I was. She smacked an unsheathed paw across my face and I squealed in pain, breaking away from her and backing towards the river.

_Fight! A coward flees but the strong will fight!_ A voice urged me. I steeled myself as Morningpaw charged at me. I leapt out of the way and tumbled weakly into the grass. The older apprentice was back on me in seconds though, slamming her body down on mine; crushing the air out of my small frame. I gasped and wildly tried to pull myself away but Morningpaw held tight.

I felt claws stinging by back. "Hey, no claws remember?" I protested through a wheeze for air.

"Thornwhisker said using claws would be a good practice," the tortoiseshell sneered.

A cry of pain tore itself free from my lips. My body twitched in agony and my vision got hazy. All I could see was my blood crawling through the grass and sliding into the river. _Get up! You're going to die if you cower like this! Get_ up!

I blindly reached out with my claws and slashed them through the air wildly. The weight lifted from my body and I managed to get to my paws. Morningpaw had a couple cuts on her face but other than that she looked like she could beat me up all day.

My eyes flicked to the Sunningrocks where I could see the twig of leaves sticking up neatly in one of the cracks. I bunched my muscles and using the last bit of my strength I threw myself at the rocks and gripped the smooth stone under my front paws. Unfortunately, my hind legs banged and bumped into the rocks as I tried, unsuccessfully, to find a foothold on the side of the Sunningrocks.

Morningpaw's claws grabbed my back legs and started to pull me down. I grunted and dug my claws into the stone in attempt to hold on. Deep scratch marks appeared in the rocks as I was slowly dragged down. Weakly I reached for the stick and dug a claw in its wooden surface. As I was brought down, it came with me.

Morningpaw let out a snarl of frustration when she saw I had captured the prize. Silverfern let out a mighty yowl when she saw our team had won. I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and watched my teammates through half-closed eyes.

_Finally I've managed to do some good,_ I thought wearily before blacking out.

* * *

Runningpaw

They call me Runningpaw. As long as I could remember they called me by that name. Not that I cared; Runningpaw is my identity and I know nothing else but my identity. I'll make the explanation of my name simple: I loved to run. And I was good at it too, not only was I fast but I was _faster _than any other cat in my Clan—WindClan. I was built to be fast with my muscular hind legs, wiry frame, and graceful form. I wouldn't say I'm a handsome tom though; I'm too rough-looking, too wild, too _free_.

I felt the wind whispering in my ears as I tore through the tall grass of WindClan territory. Behind me was the loud barking of two dogs as they angrily chased after me, "Come on flee-pelts, you'll never catch me at this pace!" I challenged.

They seemed to understand because the two dogs started to run faster until they were a mouse-length behind me. Hot breath tickled my spine and every few strides sharp yellow teeth snapped at my white tail that waved wildly in the wind.

I laughed at the small-brained creatures and whirled around, using my momentum to throw all my weight at the smaller of the two dogs. The dog growled and snapped its ugly teeth in my face. I snorted and lashed my claws down the side of the dog's face and jumped out of the way as the bigger dog crashed into the smaller dog, trying to catch me.

The two dogs turned, ready to strike but a sharp shout from their master stopped them. The Twoleg was standing on a worn path that headed out of the territory and towards the Highstones. I sneered at the dogs as they scurried away at their master's order.

_What foolish creature, taking orders from a simple-minded_ _Twoleg!_ _Those_ _mouse-brained__ Twolegs ruined all my fun! _I thought in disgust.

"Runningpaw!"

I whirled around at the sound of my nickname. My mentor Owlsong approached with anger plastered on her face like a mask. "What do you think you're doing? Do you even understand how dangerous it is to lure the dogs into our territory?" she spat.

I felt the fur on my neck raise, "I wasn't hurting anyone!" I protested angrily. My black ears flattened against the back of my head and my fluffy white pelt was puffed up three times my size.

Owlsong glowered at me, "Get back to camp and don't think Willowstar won't hear about this!"

I grumbled and followed my mentor back to camp. Sometimes I really hated being in a Clan. Not that I hated my mentor or anything but sometimes I just wanted to do something _I_ chose to do. In my honest opinion, rules stunk.

But the rules wouldn't last forever because one day I would be leader and I could lead the Clan the way I wanted.

* * *

**Do you like Runningpaw? I'll give you a hint about him: he's one of the Four in the prophecy. Although Leopardpaw is the POV you will hear from almost every chapter I will put the other three cats in the prophecy in too (and Gingerpaw).**

*******NEXT UPDATE 5/5/13 OR POSSIBLY SOONER*******

**~Stormyyy**

**P.S this chapter was my longest chapter ever written! It's 4,547 words.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Friends

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does. Also the idea of a Fearsome Foursome rightfully belongs to ****malicent****. However, all characters and the plot rightfully belongs to me.**

_Replies to reviews:_

**Amber342:**** I'm very sorry about not explaining how Poolmist and Silverfern arrived first, I meant to go back and add it in but I was in such a rush to upload this I forgot *face palm* Also I took your advice and added description to the forest by talking about the storm (and I fixed the other mistakes). Enjoy this chapter :) P.S. Whose POV would you like to see more of? Runningpaw's? Gingerpaw's? Maybe even Bravepaw?**

* * *

"_And every time I try to trust you, something stops me."_

-Stormfeather of IceClan

* * *

Chapter 7: Dangerous Friends

I woke to the sound of grumbling and muttering. I opened my eyes a crack and looked around. I was in the medicine den with Redfeather who seemed to be debating with himself over something but the tom had his back turned so I was unnoticed for the moment. I tried to stand but my muscles screamed in agony and with a groan I flopped back onto the moss nest. My back and side burned and I felt warm liquid ooze through my fur. Redfeather turned at the sound of the noise and frowned down at me, "You've reopened your wounds," he stated, giving me a quick sniff.

We didn't say anything just watched each other through narrowed eyes. I was the first to blink and when I did my brow moved stiffly from the blood crusted on it. I tasted the air and wrinkled my nose; I reeked of blood and herbs.

"I don't want you doing any training today," Redfeather said carefully, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm fine," I protested and forced myself to my paws in one swift motion. I hunched over and grunted from the pain at the fast movement before managing to straighten myself. Redfeather stubbornly blocked the entrance with his body and I sighed loudly. "Honestly Redfeather if they didn't know any better someone would think you're my father," I grumbled. The medicine cat is silent at my words and he had a glassy look in his eyes as if remembering a distant memory.

I shuffled past him out of the den and into the bright clearing. Already the sun had risen high above the treetops, shining down on the forest through the breaks in the clouds. After giving my fur quick smoothing over I shakily head towards to Morningpaw and Wolfpaw who were sharing a fat thrush. "Hey guys," I mewed quietly. They both gave me a swift glance, nodded, then turned back to their meal. I bristled at this but forced my fur to lie flat. "Do you know where Stormflight is?" I asked.

Wolfpaw shrugged. Morningpaw gave me a loud sniff and made a face, "You smell really bad," she commented rudely.

"That's because I'm covered in blood from _your_ claws! We weren't even allowed to have our claws unsheathed," I spat, getting up in her face.

Morningpaw rose to her paws and stared me down. She towered easily a mouse-tail taller than me and her eyes blazed with a fire of anger. _I've challenged her,_ I thought, _and she will never forget this_. The tortoiseshell smirked, "Watch your back in battle training tomorrow." Then Morningpaw stalked over to Firepelt and Thornwhisker and the three seemed to envelope in a deep conversation.

_What a good group_, I thought bitterly. Turning back to my brother I repeat my earlier question, "Now where is Stormflight?" I asked with an exasperated sigh. To tell the truth I couldn't believe my boldness towards Morningpaw—normally I was shy when in a conversation. Save for when I was with Stormflight, around him I seemed to be a different cat.

Wolfpaw chewed his food slowly before taking an exaggerated gulp. I rolled my eyes. "He's at the RiverClan border doing a lone patrol. He wanted me to tell you to meet him there," Wolfpaw answered.

"How'd he know I'd get out of the medicine den?" I asked.

My brother shrugged again. _Brothers_, I shot him a frustrated look before disappearing out of the entrance of camp.

The forest was empty and I savored the moment of peace. Birds flitted back and forth in the trees above, singing songs of contentment. The dark green leaves of the woodland showed the healthiness of my home and the cloud-dappled sky above it made a beautiful setting for my mind.

I headed down the worn path through the tall grass. My walk to the river was slow but enjoyable. Nothing could ruin my mood, I was happy—choosing to forget Morningpaw's threat towards me—and so was the forest. In the blink of an eye the peaceful mood was shattered as a large white rabbit exploded out of the bushes and was off like lightning, dodging through the trees before disappearing from sight. Close on the beast's tail Stormflight dashed out of the shrubbery as well and let out a carefree yowl, "Come join the chase!" he invited.

With my muscles protesting I started to slowly run after the white rabbit and my mentor. Ahead of me I could hear the dashing paws of Stormflight and the pounding rhythm of the rabbit. Stormflight dropped back to join me. "Are you well enough to run? Would you like to rest?" he asked with concern.

I puffed hard trying to get a big breath of air to speak. "I'm okay," I muttered before pushing myself harder, putting me a little closer to the rabbit. The wounds on my back stung and part of my leg felt on fire from reopening an old cut which spent blood splattering on the ground every other stride, leaving a trail of red-black liquid.

Suddenly the familiar scent of ThunderClan faded and was replaced by a horrible acid smell. I slowed to a halt as did the rabbit which hesitated before dashing down a tunnel in the ground. I growled, _you're not getting away that easily! _I began my run again, jumping down into the tunnel. The rabbit's thundering heartbeat could be heard as it blindly ran through the darkness.

I followed the sound and before too long I could see a faint light. A dull scratching was heard before silence and I knew that must have been the rabbit escaping. I stopped when I foundthe loose soil with the light peeking through. Using my shoulders I pushed the dirt and rocks out of the way and crawled out, being greeted by a cool breeze.

"What are you doing there tree-tail?" a golden brown tom flanked by a brown she-cat and a gray she-cat came sliding out from the undergrowth.

I frowned. "Tree-tail? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly.

The golden tom opened his mouth for a stinging retort but was silenced by the brown she-cat. "Relax Lionclaw she obviously means no harm, can't you see how young she is?" the brown she-cat blinked at me with soft green eyes. "My name's Shallowfern, I'm from ShadowClan. These are my Clanmates, Sootpaw and Lionclaw," she meowed kindly, flicking her tail to the gray she-cat then the golden tom as she introduced them. "What's your name?"

"Leopardpaw," I stammered.

Stormflight chose that moment to claw his way out of the tunnel and haul himself up next to me. Sootpaw scrambled back to hide behind Lionclaw and Shallowfern, fear evident in her eyes. I blinked and looked at my mentor who towered over the ShadowClan cats with his rippling muscles and sharp fangs. Stormflight took a protective stance in front of me and spoke in a quiet voice filled with calm, "I apologize for trespassing, we were in a heated chase with a rabbit and lost track of where we were going."

Even though he was apologizing his superior attitude shown through as he gazed boldly down at Shallowfern, Lionclaw, and Sootpaw who all had their heads slightly bowed in submission. "It's not a big deal," Lionclaw mumbled before turning and gathering his patrol with a flick of his tail.

Stormflight backed up slowly, not turning his back to the ShadowClan's cats. I crawled back through the tunnel and the blue-gray warrior followed close behind. "You were doing well on chasing the rabbit despite how much pain you're obviously in," my mentor commented. I hadn't noticed the pain of my wounds until now; they felt like fire from stretching and opening the scabs. I nodded and straightened my face so that it wouldn't give away my discomfort.

Stormflight smiled a little. "It is noble of you to try and do your duties while in such suffering but you need to go back to camp," he ordered firmly.

I puffed up my fur indignantly and frowned at him. "No way, I'm fine now," I insisted.

The deputy looked doubtful for a second then an allowed the ghost of a smile to grace his features. "You're so similar to your mother," he whispered thoughtfully. I drew in a sharp breath and opened my mouth to speak but Stormflight just turned tail and started to pad away into the tree line.

"Wait! You knew my mother? What was she like?" I called, limping after him as fast as I could. My mentor continued to ignore me and I only pressed harder, "_Stormflight_," I growled. The deputy hesitated mid-step before stopping and turning his head to look back at me. I stalked up to him, slight anger filled me at the realization he was hiding something from me.

"What do you want, Leopardpaw? Your mother left for a reason, she _wanted_ to be forgotten. Do you think she would have enjoyed knowing that her kits would always be remembered as an outsider's kits? A traitor's kits? I can't seem to understand why you want to dig up old memories that are better left untouched," Stormflight meowed, looking at me with a hard gaze.

I couldn't look away and I hated myself for it. I really hated how he could freeze me, make me hesitate, and shut me down with just a glance. There was nothing I could even do about it; Stormflight seemed to always be sure of what would happen next, he never made a bad move, and most importantly he was _never_ wrong. I snapped back at him, "You knew what your mother looked like. You knew her favorite food, the sound of her laugh, and the way she would always be there for you. I don't know that. I don't know one thing about my mother, Stormflight. One memory is the only thing I have of her!"

Two stormy gray eyes narrowed at me and Stormflight bared his large fangs making me flinch back a little. "I never met my mother or my father. I've lived my life without them; past memories only bring you down," he spoke quietly.

I stepped forward until I was nose-to-nose with him. "My mother," I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth was I said the words.

Stormflight started to walk away again but thought better of it and muttered, "She was short and thin—almost too thin for RiverClan—but had a quick temper and a bold personality. She came striding into our camp like she owned it, carrying you and your siblings from her jaws. Her voice was clear and smooth and her pelt sleek from swimming in the water so her muscles and ribs were visible." I blinked in surprise when he added the next part, "Her name was Skata after her black and white pelt."

"Skata?"

"It means raven," Stormflight explained. "She came and left under the cover of night and the next morning her scent trail couldn't be found."

_Skata._ The name was so familiar, like I had known it from somewhere before. _Skata, it means raven._ A raven, crafty and sly, everywhere and nowhere at the same time. _But where did she go?_ I wondered. _Have I heard her say her name before? Was I too young to remember?_

My mentor shook his head, "I can't say much more, I was only an apprentice . . . perhaps we should get to training now?" he suggested. I nodded. "Start with your jumps in the training hollow, then maybe we can join the evening border patrol," Stormflight ordered. I huffed in annoyance; the jumps were going to hurt more than ever with my wounds. _StarClan please don't let this hurt, make the wounds go away,_ I wished.

* * *

In the evening the forest was cool and crisp. Sharp scents of all kinds of prey came flooding towards me, invading my nose of all sorts of delicious smells. I felt much happier than I had that morning; when jumping there wasn't any pain and almost all of my cuts had healed completely. The dusk border patrol consisted of Frostpelt, Thornwhisker, Hawkpaw, and myself. Stormflight hadn't been able to come because he was helping Swiftstar decide who would be attending the Gathering tomorrow night and now I was stuck with Thornwhisker who wouldn't stop babbling about an encounter he had with a WindClan patrol earlier that morning and Hawkpaw who ate up every word his mentor said.

"There was this apprentice who kept mocking me and taunting me, constantly saying how slow ThunderClan cats are," Thornwhisker chattered angrily. "I think the little fox-heart's name was Runningpaw, a suitable name for a coward."

A small sense of satisfaction settled into my chest; Thornwhisker really needed a good kick in the tail every so often. We neared the RiverClan border to find it empty except for a sleek silver tom who was swimming strongly against the current while catching fish. "Oi! What are you doing over there?" Hawkpaw yowled challengingly.

A familiar silver-and-black-striped head broke the surface and the RiverClan tom waded into the shallows where he could stand more easily. It was Bravepaw one of the siblings who rescued me as a kit from my death by the waterfall. "Fishing," Bravepaw replied, glaring at Hawkpaw.

Thornwhisker narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, "Show a little respect, fish-brain. Hawkpaw is older and far tougher than you," he warned. Bravepaw and Thornwhisker glared at each other for a few seconds before Bravepaw slowly opened his mouth to speak to Hawkpaw.

"I don't respect mouse-brains," he spat. My eyes widened at such an idiotic retort; was Bravepaw trying to get himself slaughtered? Hawkpaw growled and leaped at the RiverClan tom, knocking the smaller tom over with his bigger frame.

The two were vicious, snarling and mercilessly biting anywhere they could sink their teeth. I rushed forward to help but Frostpelt flicked out his tail to stop me. "This is a fight of superiority. It would not be wise to disturb their quarrel." With a small frown I looked back at Hawkpaw and Bravepaw who were circling each other very slowly. Bravepaw charged forward at the same time as Hawkpaw and they tumbled away, biting and scratching the other's face and ears.

"They're going to kill each other if we don't stop them," I hissed. Bravepaw snapped at Hawkpaw's neck but the tabby shoved his jaws closed with a sharp slap of his claws. I shoved myself in-between the two, wincing when claws scored down my sides. After seeing that they were blocked off the two toms shuffled away from each other, hissing threats and spitting.

I glared at Hawkpaw before turning to Bravepaw, "Go home," I advised darkly. The silver tom reluctantly started to wade back into the deep water until he got to his side and disappeared amongst the reeds. "Shame on you," I spat at Thornwhisker. "You're the senior warrior here, you should've stopped this!"

The brown tom moved with lightning speed, slicing his claws across my left eye. I shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards, tensing when my paws splashed into the cold river water. Blood blurred my vision and I swayed slightly, disoriented by my sight. "W-why?" I stuttered.

The Fearsome Foursome member looked at me scornfully and I flinched. "It's sad that Stormflight got such a pathetic cat as his apprentice but I guess a traitor like him deserves one," Thornwhisker chuckled but the other members of the patrol stayed silent.

Anger surged through me and I snarled at him, "You're the traitor, attacking apprentices like that!" After giving my fur a quick I limped past them with all the dignity I could muster. Behind me were the footsteps of the three toms but they were obviously just returning to camp, ignoring my suffering. Thornwhisker snorted when he passed by and I scowled. Hawkpaw cast me an apologetic glance and hurried after Thornwhisker. _Ignore your mentor, and help me! _ I pleaded silently. Fortunately Frostpelt had a kind heart, he gently pressed some moss from a nearby tree onto my cut.

"Thornwhisker can't be treating his Clanmates like that. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you," Frostpelt muttered as the two of us headed to camp on our own.

Part of Thornwhisker's injury was my fault though—I was the one mouthing off. What was happening to be? Normally I just didn't act like this; was I growing up or was it something more? I steeled my muscles and forced my voice to be deadly calm just like Stormflight had down when I had asked him about my mother. "Trust me, I will."

* * *

Gingerpaw

My sister entered camp looking worse than before she left; the left side of her face was plastered with fresh blood and but some of the cuts on her shoulders and back had healed. A small growl escaped my throat, couldn't Leopardpaw keep herself safe for a day? What's going to happen when a battle comes around? Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean that I am her babysitter but the look of pain she threw at me is almost too much.

I got up from where I had been dozing next to Cloudypaw and stalked towards the freshkill pile. "What happened? You look like you got hit by a monster," I meowed.

Leopardpaw flinched as if remembering the pain of her wound. "I'm fine," she mumbled before choosing a sparrow and shuffling away. I growled, _why couldn't she just tell the truth instead of avoiding the question? She may think she can handle it but . . ._ I snorted. If my sister wanted to have her secrets then I could have mine. I had only visited Larkpaw twice and already the cute little tortoiseshell wanted me to meet her best friend.

Sighing I padded into the apprentices' den and sprawled out across my moss nest. The den was mostly empty except for Dovepaw who slept quietly in a secluded corner, sometimes rolling over on to her side and back. Yawning, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over, letting me escape my world and allowing me to enter the Dark Forest.

"Gingerpaw!" a cheerful voice called. I opened my eyes to find myself in the same dark clearing and I was laying on the same tree stump from my earlier trips here. Larkpaw stood below with her tail waving in happiness and her eyes gleaming with excitement and another emotion that was too difficult to identify.

I dropped down beside her and grinned. "Larkpaw," I murmured, touching my muzzle to her shoulder respectively. The she-cat shyly licked my cheek in a swift motion before giving me a playful shove and jumping back, smiling mischievously; she wanted to play. With a carefree laugh I leaped at her but she darted out of the way seconds before I hit the ground. "Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise.

A soft giggle shattered the silence and I turned to see her sitting on top of the tree stump. "I want you to meet somebody," she meowed. From the woods behind her a dark form slipped through the shadows before hesitantly stepping into the dim glow of the clearing.

Out of the darkness came a stocky gray-white tom with a white streak down his back and dark green eyes. The cat studied me and I did the same, puffing up my chest and fluffing up my fur to make my appearance more threating. "Gingerpaw I would like you to meet Palestripe, he's been my friend here for a long time," Larkpaw introduced. Palestripe gave me a sharp nod and I dipped my head in return. "He's going to teach you all you need to know about the Clans and fighting," Larkpaw added.

I knitted my brow together in confusion; wasn't one mentor enough? "Uh, Larkpaw, I already have a mentor," I mumbled.

A small frown settled onto the tortoiseshell's features but she merely replied, "I thought you said she wasn't a good mentor."

"Well, yeah, but—"

Palestripe spoke for the first time, "I can teach you much more than you will ever learn from any living cat. You will learn to fight more advanced attacks than any other cat in your world." A strong urge of temptation crept over me and I looked between Palestripe and Larkpaw thoughtfully; it would be nice to be the best fighter in the forest but in a way it felt _wrong_ to trust the two.

"What do you gain from all this, Palestripe?" I asked.

The gray-white tom seemed a little taken back for a second before gaining his composer and meowing, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I grinded my teeth together to show my frustration at his evasiveness. Things couldn't really be bad if I trained with Palestripe, there was only the possibility of gaining knowledge and battle skills. "Alright, I'll join you. When do we start this training?" Palestripe smirked and leaped for me, bowling me over. I growled and instinctively kicked out my back legs, hitting him in the belly. Palestripe was hardly fazed, he placed a paw on my neck and a paw on my muzzle, shoving it into the dirt.

He grinned but it wasn't one of cheerfulness or laughter—it was an evil grin that showed long white fangs. "First things first, you must learn to trust Larkpaw and I. Only us, no one else."

I narrowed my eyes at the odd request. "Deal," I meowed.

Palestripe let me up and I gave my fur a quick shake of embarrassment. Larkpaw purred in amusement, "See you tomorrow." At her words I felt my vision shatter and darkness enveloped me.

* * *

**I don't know why this chapter took so long and I'm sorry that it did. Next chapter **_**will**_ **be up on time I swear. And sorry all these seem like fillers they won't be, there'll be more action **_**very**_** soon. Personally I don't think all these seem like fillers but :/**

*******NEXT UPDATE 6/2/13 (June 2****nd**** a.k.a the first Sunday in June) OR POSSIBLY SOONER*******

**Thanks for reading this chapter even though I felt I rushed it near the end ~ Review and let me know your favorite character, fav part, or if you want to point out mistakes (because there are mistakes, I just know it).**

**~Stormfeather of IceClan**

**P.S. Yes I am adding quotes at the start of each chapter but so far I think only the Intro and Chapter 1 have quotes because I'm going back through each chapter and revising/proofreading them. **

**P.P.S The next chapter is 1/3 of the way done!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stormflight's Secret

**Yes we are back again with the next chapter! In this chapter there will be battle training but I'm not sure if I'll put the Gathering in this chapter too. Anyways without further ado Chapter 8 (wow chapter 8 already! We aren't even in deep in this story yet, we've barely started!) ~**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the WARRIORS series, Erin Hunter does. Also the idea of a "Fearsome Foursome" rightfully belongs to ****malicent****. However, all characters and plot are mine.**

_Replies to reviews:_

**Leopardsky:**Thank you so much! Your review brightened my day! :)

* * *

_"I've learned that we're all entitled to have our secrets."_

-Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

* * *

Chapter 8: Stormflight's Secret

It was nice to sleep in my own nest again. It seemed like I spent too much time in the medicine den these days and I never had realized how much I had missed my friends. Well actually I only missed Dovepaw and Cloudypaw, everyone else didn't really seem to care where I was. I stretched and gave a loud yawn before shaking my fur and stepping out of the apprentices' den. The warm sunlight was appreciated and it brightened my mood almost immediately.

Cloudypaw slid outside and sat next to me, her eyelids still heavy with sleep. "Battle training today," she mumbled.

"Good. It's about time I learned something useful," I meowed.

The white she-cat looked at me confused, "What do you mean by that? Haven't you learned any battle moves yet?" I shook my head and embarrassment rushed over me when I realized how far behind I was in training. Cloudypaw looked at me sympathetically, "You might want to avoid Morningpaw then—she's one of the best fighters out of us apprentices."

"That's not good; she warned me to watch my back yesterday after we got in an argument," I said worriedly.

A small tingling sensation caused me to look up and I noticed Thornwhisker watching me through narrowed eyes. He started towards me and I gulped nervously, "Uh, Cloudypaw? You might want to go now." The white she-cat tipped her head to the side until she noticed Thornwhisker approaching. She gave me a look that said '_what did you do?' _but she didn't leave.

Thornwhisker halted in front of us and gave both of us a quick nod. "Leopardpaw," he greeted politely. I watched him suspiciously; Thornwhisker was never polite. "Would you care to join my patrol after battle training?" he offered.

"Oh I'm sure you don't need me to tag along, Thornwhisker," I meowed with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

The dark brown tom scrunched his nose up in a disapproving face before saying, "It wasn't really a question—it was an order. You can't disobey an order, Leopardpaw, not from the Fearsome Foursome leader."

"Stormflight's the Fearsome Foursome leader, not you. Besides, I'm, uh, going on a walk after battle training anyways," I retorted before taking a step back. "Let's go, Cloudypaw," I muttered. We started to leave but Firepelt appeared out of nowhere and blocked off the way. Cloudypaw crouched down in fear beside me and I grimaced and lowered myself to the ground;we were trapped.

Thornwhisker chuckled darkly, "I'll ask again: would you like to join our patrol later?" I shook my head, there was no way I was joining their patrol; it was obviously a plan for revenge against me speaking out against Thornwhisker. They'd probably shove me on the Thunderpath in front of a monster and pull me back before it hit me. I'd once heard that's how Dewleaf—a current elder—had to retire so early. She had been pushed onto the Thunderpath but never told who had done it.

Firepelt growled but it turned into a yelp of pain as a deep red gash was scored across his hind leg. Stormflight glared at the ginger tom and growled in a very frightening voice, "Get back to your patrols." Thornwhisker's eyes widened a little and he scrambled away with Firepelt on his heels.

Stormflight watched them through dark gray eyes that looked stormy with anger. Never had I seen him like that because he was normally so reserved and calm. "Are you both alright?" he asked. I stared at my paws so I didn't have to see his face.

He lowered his body down till his belly fur brushed against the ground. "Leopardpaw," he whispered. I peeked up at him and was surprised to see his eyes their normal blue-gray color and he had a gentle expression on his face. I shivered. "I think you two should go to battle training now," he suggested and narrowed his eyes as Thornwhisker and Firepelt disappeared into Swiftstar's den.

Cloudypaw didn't need to be told twice. I, on the other hand, waited for a second. "Aren't you coming to battle training?"

Stormflight's eyes darkened a shade and he looked away, "No, Leopardpaw, I don't fight anymore."

"Of course you do! You're the _deputy_ and cats don't get to be deputy for any old reason. You've fought before—like two days in Capture the Pole," I meowed.

The dark gray tom shook his head, "I haven't fought in a long time, Leopardpaw," he meowed.

I lowered my ears until they settled on my skull and looked away. It didn't make sense; if Stormflight hasn't fought in so long then why did the ShadowClan cats seem so submissive when he came? Why had Thornwhisker's eyes contain fear when Stormflight appeared? Sure, Stormflight was an impressive sight but Thornwhisker wasn't that far behind. It didn't make sense, not one mouse-tail of sense. "But why . . .? Why haven't you fought in a while?" I managed to ask.

The deputy's face contorted in a mask of regret and he spoke so low I could barely hear him, "Because I hurt _her_." A look of pain flashed in his eyes and he padded away, shaking his head.

I felt a small knot of hurt in my chest. It was so hard to see someone I looked up to for being so strong in pain. I didn't understand, Stormflight _never_ revealed that much emotion. At the minute Stormflight was acting his age, he was just a scared tom afraid of his mistakes. My mentor really wasn't that old, he had only been a warrior for three moons and been deputy for two and a half. I hadn't really noticed how young he was because of how mature he acted compared to the other cats he had been named a warrior with.

Suddenly pain shot up my leg and I let out a whimper and lifted my paw. The silver star shimmered mysteriously and I gently touched it with my nose but pulled back quickly—it was burning hot. With I sigh I padded over to the camp entrance and left, feeling full of energy for the first time since I started my apprenticeship.

A refreshing gust of wind blew into my face and the trees swayed as if waving a greeting to my arrival. I stood on the small hill that the camp entrance was located at and gazed around at my home. I would never get tired of the forest no matter what happened in my Clan life. The wind whistled by and I let out a yowl of joy and raced after it. The pleasure of having the freedom to run filled my heart and I charged forward, unable to contain my excitement.

The run was short because the sandy hollow wasn't that far from camp but I took the long way and was there a few minutes later. I must have looked something awful with my fluffy kit fur (I haven't lost my kit fluff yet) spiked and windblown and my green eyes wild from the run but I didn't care. When entering the clearing I just strode over to Cloudypaw and Dovepaw and sat beside them. Cloudypaw gave me a curious glance from the day's earlier happenings but I would tell her about it later.

"Today the younger apprentices will be learning some simple offensive and defensive moves and they'll be paired with an older apprentice and one of the mentors to supervise. No claws and _gentle_ bites, nothing that will cause blood," Finchfeather announced a short while later. "Since there is an uneven amount of apprentices one group will contain three instead of two. The first group will be Hawkpaw and Cloudypaw, I'll supervise for that group."

Cloudypaw shuffled nervously on her paws and I couldn't help but agree. Hawkpaw was easily two times her size with a large frame and well-muscled body and he wasn't a merciful fighter from what I had seen when he fought Bravepaw yesterday.

Finchfeather continued, "The next group is Dovepaw and Wolfpaw who will be supervised by Silverfern."

I grinned as Dovepaw ducked her head to hide her blush. Wolfpaw had a goofy smile on his face and beamed when Dovepaw padded over to join him. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other though they seemed oblivious to the other's feelings. I knew my brother would take it easy on Dovepaw and I silently chuckled; Wolfpaw had always been a flirt.

"And the last group will be Morningpaw, Gingerpaw, and Leopardpaw. Leafshade you can mentor them if you would be so kind," Finchfeather finished.

My previous laughter dissolved in an instant. Morningpaw's threat echoed in my ears and I shuffled over to my group. Leafshade smiled warmly, "Come over here to the side with me, Leopardpaw. Yesterday I taught a few moves to Gingerpaw so that he can hold his own but I'm sure you haven't learned any battle moves yet, have you?" she asked kindly. I shook my head. "Right then, Gingerpaw and Morningpaw I want you two to practice while I help Leopardpaw and remember there are no claws," she said sternly, looking at Morningpaw.

The tortoiseshell scowled before slinking over to face Gingerpaw in a battle stance. My brother didn't seem too intimidated and crouched down low to the ground, his mouth twisted in a snarl and his ginger fur fluffed up to appear more threatening.

Leafshade crouched down similarly to how Gingerpaw had and I copied her. "This is the best position to be in when starting a fight because it confirms that you belly will be protected and it's easy to spring away or dart off when attacked," she explained. I nodded and the tabby she-cat continued, "If attacked there is the simple slice where you can claw your opponent. When attacking the best places to attack are the shoulders and face."

We practiced a few quick rounds when she would attack and I would dodge then vice versa before Leafshade nodded her satisfaction. "I think you should practice with Morningpaw," the tabby suggested. "Be sure to keep your stance in check so you can move smoothly."

I looked nervously at the tortoiseshell apprentice who smirked. Gingerpaw shuffled over to sit with his mentor and I took his place across from Morningpaw. Remembering what Leafshade had told me I crouched down low to the ground and bared my teeth. Morningpaw chuckled quietly and remained standing, grinning confidently. _She doesn't even see me as a threat so she's not even trying to protect herself, _I thought.

Morningpaw was the first to attack. She rushed forward letting out a ferocious snarl in the process. I waited until she was just a tail-length before leaping back out of reach. The older apprentice leaped for me and once again I scampered out of the way. Morningpaw let out a hiss of frustration and zipped forward, sending both of us rolling through the dirt. I grunted but before I could bring myself to my paws Morningpaw stood over me with her paw painfully pushing down on my throat.

_Focus Leopardpaw, now is not the time to mess up,_ I said to myself. Morningpaw smirked and looked over at Leafshade expecting to see the Fearsome Foursome warrior nodding her approval but that was not what Leafshade was doing. Instead the brown tabby was looking at me as if waiting for some react. Realization dawned on my features as when I noticed Morningpaw's distraction. Kicking out my hind legs I hit her hard in the stomach and smacked my front paws across her face.

Morningpaw yelped in pain and backed up, giving me just enough time to climb to my paws. We circled each other and I jumped forward to tackle her but the tortoiseshell used her front paws to throw me back with a hard shove to the chest. I grunted as I landed hard on my paws.

Leafshade stepped in-between the two of us and spoke with praise in her voice, "That was great technique from both of you the only complaint I have is that you never take your eyes off your enemy," she meowed, looking at Morningpaw. When the tortoiseshell looked at her paws in embarrassment Leafshade added in a kind tone, "We all make mistakes, Morningpaw, just try to remember that unless you want to end up losing an ear like I did."

I looked at the tabby curiously; she had ever mentioned how she had lost her ear. "How'd it happen?" I asked quietly.

The Fearsome Foursome member gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks before meowing, "I was still an apprentice—around your age, Morningpaw—and ShadowClan had raided part of our territory. Stormflight—Stormpaw back then—and I were fighting back-to-back when the she-cat I had pinned down suddenly threw me aside because I was checking to make sure Stormpaw was alright. Then she attacked me mercilessly, ripping off one of my ears and cutting my throat and face. . ." she shuddered. "I would be dead if Stormpaw hadn't come and defended me. He permanently blinded the she-cat that had ripped my ear off and carried me back to camp."

I shivered. Was the she-cat Stormflight had blinded _her_? Was she the reason he stopped fighting? "What was the she-cat's name?"

Leafshade looked at my suspiciously but she answered my question, "Back then her name was Skyfrost after being blinded her name was changed . . . why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

* * *

We returned to camp late when the sun was hovering just above the treetops. On the way back I had told Cloudypaw everything and the fluffy white she-cat's jaw hung open when I finished the whole story. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone!" I whispered to her when we entered camp.

"I won't tell a soul," Cloudypaw promised. "Besides, you're my best friend and what kind of friend would I be if I told?" she added.

I managed a small smile. I had never had a best friend before and I was glad that it was Cloudypaw. She seemed to be the only cat that accepted someone without hesitating to decide whether or not others would judge her for talking to them.

Padding over to the freshkill pile we both chose a mouse and joined Hawkpaw to eat. The muscular tabby was nibbling on a tiny thrush and scowling fiercely at the ground. I dropped my mouse and lowered myself down across from him and Cloudypaw did the same. Hawkpaw hardly looked up from his meal as he mumbled a greeting and I flicked my tail in annoyance, "Well don't get too excited," I meowed rudely.

The tabby started to glower but instead shook the expression free of his face and replaced it with a strained smile. "What's got you so upset?" he asked.

Truth be told I wasn't really sure why I got rude all of the sudden but out of the blue I just felt the urge to be mean. My paw burned from the silver star tattoo etched into it and I smacked it into dust, trying to block out the pain. "Sorry," I muttered and got up, taking my mouse and my attitude somewhere else.

I found an empty place by the nursery and settled down to watch the kits wrestle. Shadekit and Hollykit were wrestling wildly, kicking up grit and sending it tumbling into my mouth each time I bent down to take a bite of mouse. This only reignited my anger and I chose to take it out by chomping hard on the flesh of the prey I was eating. Once more a fresh wave of grit and dust came floating in my face and I was just about to yell at the kits but a flick of my ears stopped me.

Loud pawsteps crashed through the forest towards the camp and soon the Fearsome Foursome came pouring through the entrance with Stormflight in the lead. I admired the group: Stormflight looked comfortable and leader-like in his position at the head of the elite fighters with Leafshade watching him adoringly from his side, occasionally brushing her pelt against his in a flirting manner. Behind the gray-blue tom was Finchfeather and Thornwhisker both with rippling muscles and a fire of determination in their eyes.

A bile rose in my throat but I forced myself to swallow it back down. I turned in Cloudypaw's direction to beckon her over but to my frustration she was caught up in a conversation with Gingerpaw. _Ugh, is everybody caught up in their love life? Why does everyone want a mate right when they get out of the nursery, _I wondered.

With an annoyed flick of my ears I went back to my meal and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the evening. They were too busy flirting to listen anyways.

* * *

Runningpaw

My punishment for letting the dogs enter WindClan territory was being cooped up in camp for a quarter moon and I was only allowed to leave to go on the evening border patrol. At least the afternoon was nice with a swift wind that was constantly tempting me join it in a race through the moor.

I sighed and stayed behind Owlsong as we traveled at an agonizingly slow pace. My mentor stopped every few strides to taste the air for signs of prey then when she thought she had sniffed out a rabbit she would spend five minutes trying to figure out if the scent was fresh or stale. That's what you get when you get stuck with an old she-cat (who really should be retired) as your mentor.

"Owlsong what if I run ahead to scout the area?" I offered hopefully.

The tawny she-cat shook her head and gave a sad smile, "Sorry Runningpaw, maybe next time."

I scowled at the back of her head once she looked away. Grumbling under my breath I followed after the old warrior as we slowly made our way through the tall grasses of the moor. The wind crashed into me once more only harder than the first time. My paws itched to join it in its wild race but I remained at my slow walk behind Owlsong. Closing my eyes in order to block out the temptation I started to walk faster only to bump into Owlsong.

I blinked and opened my mouth to say something but the warrior flicked her tail across my mouth in an order to be silent. I raised my eyebrows but kept my jaws shut. Owlsong cautiously tasted the air and I did the same. The marshy scent of ShadowClan invaded my nostrils and I looked around intently, trying to locate the where the smell was coming from.

My mentor leaned back and whispered quietly into my ear, "You go right and I'll go left."

I nodded and sunk into a smooth crouch. Silently I stalked forward, not making any noise. I was the oldest apprentice after all so I had some experience, at the least I could try not to mess this up. My ears flicked when the sound of a twig snapping followed by muttering filled the air. Tensing my muscles I waited for a second before leaping out of the shelter of the moor grass and tackling a small light gray she-cat with black paws.

"ShadowClan!" I hissed.

* * *

**Yay there we go right on time! Hope you enjoyed and don't worry I'll be sure to introduce the she-cat next chapter; she's a real sweetheart! Sorry Runningpaw's POV was so short, you'll be hearing more next chapter! Alsooooo more Fearsome Foursome in maybe two or three more chapters (hang in there, I promise they'll make their big appearance soon!)**

**More news! The next update might be a little slow because the last day of school is tomorrow and Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I'll be at a friend's house so I can't write until late in the evenings and even then I only have an hour at most. However, on Tuesday I have all day to write so hopefully I can get most of Chapter 9 finished! **

*******NEXT UPDATE 6/8/13*******

**If I don't update by the deadline I will write Chapter 10 in a very quick update. I promise! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate and read each one of them and they inspire me constantly! I will be going through what's posted of the story and edit it because I kept switching between ****present and past tense (If you want to read them when they're all fixed up I'll announce when I finish that and/or put out a date for when they'll be revised!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Stormyyy**


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter

**Gathering chapter just like I said I would :D we'll start out with Runningpaw's POV (because I left ya hanging last chapter didn't I?) and then back to good ol' Leopardpaw's POV.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WARRIORS series, Erin Hunter does. Also, the idea of a "Fearsome Foursome" rightfully belongs to malicent. However, all characters and plot belong to me.**

* * *

_Replies to reviews:_

Leopardsky: That means so much to me :D thank you so much! I love reading your reviews, they always are so nice :) So sorry this chapter is so late.

Starclaw12: Thank you :D its based off the old forest, sorry I forgot to mention that.

* * *

"_Why do I have a feeling that we know each other but yet are total strangers?"_

-Stormfeather of IceClan

* * *

Chapter 9: Encounter

Runningpaw

The small gray she-cat whimpered and I pushed her down harder. "Trying to invade WindClan territory? Well that won't happen as long as I'm around," I growled.

"I'm—" she started but I cut her off with another hiss.

"Runningpaw!" Owlsong chose that moment to come bounding over. "Runningpaw let her up, it's obvious she's alone," my mentor ordered. I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it and reluctantly let the ShadowClan she-cat up.

The gray she-cat stood and shook her pelt, spewing dust in all directions. "Thank you kindly," she meowed so quietly it sounded like a whisper. "I'm Sootpaw," she added. "Sorry to intrude on your territory, I was trying to find the Moonstone.

Owlsong dipped her head and mewed, "I'm Owlsong and this is my apprentice Runningpaw—or at least that's what everyone calls him." Sootpaw nodded and I snorted in reply. Owlsong scowled, "Honestly Runningpaw?" I grinned sheepishly and the tawny warrior rolled her eyes. The ShadowClan cat quietly chuckled and I glared, silencing her the moment my cold gaze settled on her. "What were you doing trying to find the Moonstone?"

Sootpaw looked down, "I had a dream about being told to go to the Moonstone," she answered truthfully.

"Oh, are you a medicine cat's apprentice?" my mentor asked.

"You better go tell Willowstar in case there's more warriors nearby," I suggested, cutting the two off before they could continue. When Owlsong started to chatter she wouldn't shut up. Sootpaw should really appreciate my kindness by saving her eardrums.

Owlsong ears perked at the mention of the idea. "I think I will. Wait here and keep an eye out for any ShadowClan cats and I'll be back in a short while. _Don't_ let the ShadowClan cat get away," my mentor ordered before scrambling off in a flurry of paws as she trudged over the small dips in the moor.

Once she was out of sight I turned to the she-cat, "What are you _Sootpaw_?" I asked cautiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a tracker? Hunter? Fighter? What do you do?" I meowed.

Sootpaw stared at me curiously, "What are you?"

I puffed my chest in pride and meowed confidently, "I'm a runner." I expected to see a look of surprise flicker across her gaze but instead she giggled uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" I asked defensively, fluffing up my fur and licking my chest fur a few times. Then it dawned on me, "You don't know what a runner is do you?"

Sootpaw shook her head and muffled the last of her giggles. "Everyone can run so what's a runner supposed to be? Cats without any other talents?" she snorted.

I scowled. How dare she insult me! "If you must know I am the fastest cat in all the Clans," I boasted. Sootpaw broke out into a loud fit of laughter and I felt my face get hot with embarrassment; what was so funny about being the fastest cat in the Clans? "I don't see why that is so funny," I meowed harshly.

"You call being fast an accomplishment? So you can outrun someone but that shows nothing about your character. For example: I'm a tracker. This shows that I have a good sense of smell and my hearing is sharp and I can follow something forever as long as I'm careful," the she-cat explained. She had a point, I had to give her credit for that. At least this Sootpaw knew what she was talking about.

I turned and examined the moor behind me and after seeing that it was empty I swung back to face Sootpaw. "You should go before my mentor comes," I murmured. _What's wrong with you, Runningpaw? You could easily keep her captive and suggest to Willowstar that WindClan could use Sootpaw to bribe ShadowClan for more territory,_ the thought crept into my mind before I could stop it. I nodded towards the ShadowClan border, "I wouldn't want something to happen to you," I mumbled, looking down at my paws.

Sootpaw started to back away, "Don't worry about me—" she started to say but stopped when she noticed dark forms crossing the moor.

"Go!" I urged, giving her a light push. Sootpaw started to back away more, her eyes wide as the WindClan patrol neared. "Sootpaw _go_!" The gray she-cat turned and fled, disappearing into the tall grass. I turned to face my angry-faced Clanmates with an innocent look on my face. Willowstar was in the lead of the patrol, her long legs carrying her swiftly over the ground. It almost seemed like she was flying.

"Runningpaw how could she have escaped you?" Owlsong spat.

I almost smirked at the words that came out of my mouth next:

"Oops."

* * *

Leopardpaw

_I hate Morningpaw_, that was my first thought after waking up from my nap. Why? Because as soon as I crawled out of my warm nest and into the cool night she pushed me into a mud puddle and for the rest of the evening I was stuck smelling like I just came out of the Carrionplace. My first Gathering and the memory was already chewed up, spit out, and stomped on.

Morningpaw chuckled, "Don't worry; now you smell better!" My ears settled against my skull and I felt heat rise to my face from embarrassment as Hawkpaw joined into the laughing. I wasn't crazy for the tom but he was handsome and there was no denying that I wasn't a little flustered.

"Knock it off," two voices said at the same time. I looked behind me to see Wolfpaw and Gingerpaw glaring at the tortoiseshell and the tabby. They really were good brothers even though they messed up sometimes.

Shivering from the cold I pulled myself out of the puddle and slinked behind my brothers who had taken a protective stance in front of me. Hawkpaw mumbled something before shuffling towards the freshkill pile and Morningpaw scowled at me before shooting an innocent grin at Wolfpaw and Gingerpaw and scampering away.

Gingerpaw sighed, "Leopardpaw why do you let her bully you like that? We've been apprentices for five days and Morningpaw already seems out for your blood."

"But I didn't do anything to her! She hangs out with Thornwhisker and Firepelt so much that their meanness must have rubbed off onto her," I mumbled.

They both prick their ears at this news. An apprentice hanging out with the biggest bullies in all the Clans was very strange . . . suspicious even. I made a mental note to keep an eye on them from now on.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar yowled across the clearing. I gave my pelt a quick shake before bounding over and sitting near the front of the crowd.

Stormflight sat, perched on his rock at the foot of the Highrock, looking calm and collected as if the events of this morning never happened. The blue-gray tom announced the cats that would join the patrol to the Gathering, "Swiftstar, Redfeather, and I will all but attending and the cats that will accompany us will be Finchfeather, Silverfern, Meadowlark, Firepelt, Swanfeather, Brightflame, Wolfpaw, Morningpaw, and Leopardpaw."

What had I done to achieve this honor? For the past five days all I've done is gone to the training hollow early every morning and practiced jumping until sunhigh. Once more I feel embarrassed at my lack of skill.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh?" I asked, turning around to see Cloudypaw and Dovepaw smiling happily at me. "Congratulations about what?" I meowed confusedly.

Cloudypaw laughed, "About getting to go to your first Gathering! Maybe next moon I can go and you can show me around." I nodded in agreement. "Better hurry, Leopardpaw, before you're left behind," she joked and nodded towards the entranced.

I looked to see the selected cats for Gathering patrol already filing out of camp. Scrambling to my paws and darted after them.

"Don't forget to tell us everything when you get back!" Dovepaw called.

"I won't!" I called over my shoulder before disappearing into the dark twilight.

The forest at night was creepy with the thick branches from the trees swaying in the breeze, casting moving shadows along the ground. I couldn't contain the shivers as they crept up my spine or the sharp intake of breath when a pair of eyes would look out at you from the undergrowth.

"Stick close to Wolfpaw or one of the warriors tonight," Stormflight murmured, appearing next to me out of nowhere.

I jumped in surprise and narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

My mentor chuckled lightly and I frowned. "The other Clans will see you're a new apprentice and try to pry information out of you. So if they ask you anything just ignore the question," Stormflight instructed. I hesitated before nodding. Satisfied by my answer, Stormflight padded ahead to the front of the patrol. I huffed and continued to follow the rest of my Clanmates towards Fourtrees.

Soon we reached the huge clearing and I gaped in amazement at the sight—the place was huge! Four towering oaks huge protectively over the cats in the clearing and the Great Rock but they let just enough light down to show whether or not a cloud was covering the moon.

Swiftstar crouched patiently on top of the slope with Stormflight talking quietly in her ear. I scratched the grass with my claws impatiently while they finished. Finally Swiftstar dived down the slope with the rest of the Gathering patrol pouring down after her.

Sliding down was harder than I thought, the grass was slippery with the evening dew and I ungracefully tumbled to a stop at the bottom. Morningpaw expertly slid to a halt beside me and gave a snort at my foolish landing. I felt my face heat with embarrassment for the second time that evening and scrambled to my paws, hoping that no one else saw.

Cautiously I tasted the air to see which Clans were here. The smell of pines was the first scent to hit my nostrils, indicating that ShadowClan was already here.

I looked at the ShadowClan warriors to see if any would be nice to talk to. After a few minutes of looking I finally decided to approach a brown tom that looked around my age. He looked up when I approached and narrowed his eyes a little before speaking, "Hello."

Just because I'm me I looked down at my paws and muttered a quiet greeting back to him. One thing I hate about myself is my shyness. "I'm Branchpaw," the brown tom introduced. "You must be a new apprentice from ThunderClan, right?" he asked.

I looked up in surprise, "How did you know?"

Branchpaw grinned. "I've never seen you around here before and your obviously still very young—look at your fluffy kit fur—and you have the woodsy smell of ThunderClan."

I gave him a small smile and tried to flatten down my fluffy fur. "My name's Leopardpaw, nice to meet you."

Suddenly we were joined by a fluffy white tom with black ears. "Hey Branchpaw," the white tom greeted, his eyes shining with mischief. He licked a paw and drew it carefully over his ears before looking at me. "I believe I haven't seen you before," he meowed curiously, examining me closely.

"Leopardpaw of ThunderClan," I said shyly.

The white tom grinned confidently, "The name's Runningpaw. Or at least you can call me that." I raised a brow at his cocky behavior; he was obviously very self-confident. It showed in his stance, the way his shoulders were back in such a relaxed position, and how he kept his head high—kind of like Stormflight.

I looked around to see that a somewhat small group of cats with nimble bodies and windblown fur joined us. _They must be WindClan,_ I thought. Movement at the top of the clearing caught my eye and I watched as a group of sleek cats poured into the clearing. Among them I noticed Bravepaw and Brookpaw who were both looking around with excited eyes.

"Hey!" I called to them, waving my tail in the air.

Brookpaw's face broke into a smile and she nudged her brother over to our little group as well. Branchpaw and Runningpaw both introduced themselves with quick nods. It felt nice to speak to cats my age—save Runningpaw and Branchpaw who were both a few moons older—and to get the chance to learn of the other three Clans. Eventually the other ShadowClan apprentice—Sootpaw—shyly came over and chatted here and there in the conversation as well.

"Who's that?" Brookpaw asked, looking up at the head of the clearing to see a huge golden tom leading a white she-cat with black paws to the foot of the Great Rock. "That she-cat appears to be blind; look at the way she's staring off into the trees instead of at the cats around her."

I followed her line of sight and noticed how right Brookpaw had been about the cat being blind. The white she-cat leaned heavily on the golden tom as if he was her guide. Her ears were pricked and she constantly swiveled her head back and forth to catch bits of conversations.

Branchpaw flicked his ears and looked thoughtfully at the two cats, "The golden tom is our leader, Goldenstar and the she-cat is his mate and deputy, Blindeye."

Bravepaw narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Your deputy's blind?"

"Yeah, apparently some ThunderClan cat blinded her when she was an apprentice," Sootpaw mewed, looking at me.

_Stormflight?_ I wondered.

"Let the Gathering commence!" a loud voice boomed throughout the clearing. A long-legged black and brown tom waved his tail to catch the attention of the cats gathered below. "Willowstar would you like to start?" he asked politely, dipping his head to the cream-furred she-cat next to him.

The cream-furred she-cat gave a light smile to the Clans. "WindClan has been very blessed this moon, the moors have been plentiful and green-leaf has blessed the weather. That is all WindClan has to report," she finished, giving a slight bow.

I silently chuckled at Willowstar's behavior—she acted like a queen!

Goldenstar stepped forward next, his deep voice echoed loudly in the small clearing, "ShadowClan has also been well this moon. Though we did encounter a fox within our borders the creature was quickly discouraged of living there thanks to Scarpelt, Robinfeather, and Branchpaw"—the golden tom paused while the cats that had been called out stood before he continued—"also we have a new apprentice, Sootpaw. That is all ShadowClan has to report," he finished.

Sootpaw lowered her head in embarrassment as Runningpaw, Bravepaw, Brookpaw, Branchpaw, and I chanted her name loudly.

Thirdly, Swiftstar rose from her place on the rock and nodded to Goldenstar as he sat. "ThunderClan has been very fortunate this moon; prey has been plentiful and the forest flourishing. We have four new apprentices—two of which are here tonight—Wolfpaw, Cloudypaw, Gingerpaw, and Leopardpaw."

I stood as she called my name. Many cats looked around the clearing at me, sizing me up to see if I would do well or not. The black and brown tom on top of the Great Rock narrowed his eyes and watched me closely through cold yellow eyes. Nervously I plopped back down to my seat under his penetrating stare.

Swiftstar finished quickly, "Spiderstar, it is your turn," she meowed, stepping back a little to give the tom more room.

Spiderstar stalked forward and glared down at the Clans. "RiverClan has been doing very well. Though that's not really what's on my mind . . . Swiftstar, three of the names for the new apprentices you mentioned sound very familiar," he said thoughtfully.

I glanced around the clearing to see Wolfpaw staring right back at me, his eyes filled with worry. Our mother was from RiverClan—could Spiderstar have possibly remembered us from the night she was banished so long ago?

Swiftstar stiffened and spoke in a sharp voice when she replied, "If I remember correctly, Spiderstar, it was you who banished them from your Clan."

The black and brown tom frowned at the ThunderClan leader's retort. "Actually I banished Skata, the kits were supposed to stay. I believe that technically makes them _RiverClan's_."

I bristled and shot to my paws before I could think better of it. "But our mother wanted us in ThunderClan for a reason! Would you not honor a queen's wish?" I snapped.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I bit my tongue self-consciously. Spiderstar glared down at me and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Got a lot of nerve, kit," he spat. I lowered my head and the RiverClan leader let out a snort of disapproval. Turning to Swiftstar he continued, "In other words, RiverClan wants the kits back."

Swiftstar's fur fluffed up to twice her size as she hissed, "Over my dead body!"

"RiverClan will fight!" Spiderstar threatened.

"Stop this fighting at once! There should be no talk of fighting on the night of the truce! Our ancestors would not approve," Willowstar broke in, frowning at the two leaders. "There will be no fight over old quarrels tonight. I call this Gathering to an end," she announced.

"ShadowClan!" Goldenstar called, leading Blindeye out of the clearing with his Clanmates close behind.

Branchpaw dipped his head, "Goodbye Leopardpaw," he called before leading Sootpaw away. I murmured a goodbye as well and watched the two disappear over the top of the slope.

Brookpaw rested a tail on my flank reassuringly, "Farewell, Leopardpaw, hopefully when we meet again it won't be on the field of battle," she meowed.

Bravepaw touched a nose to my ear, "Goodbye," he murmured.

I felt sad as the brother and sister walked away; the little group I had been in was slowly leaving. Turning to Runningpaw I noticed we were the only ones left. "It was nice to meet you," I meowed politely, reaching up to touch my nose to his ear.

The fluffy white tom grinned, "The pleasure was all mine," he meowed before padded over to his Clanmates. _What a flirt,_ I thought.

"ThunderClan we're leaving!" Swiftstar called from the top of the slope. I bounded over, scrambling messily up the slope before joining my Clan at the top. Swiftstar seemed in no mood to waste time, she kept the patrol at a brisk pace, moving quickly through the forest.

I had to run to keep up because my legs were still so short. Stormflight looked at me in amusement, "How was your first Gathering?" he asked.

"It was great!" I bubbled. "I sat with two apprentices from ShadowClan, Runningpaw of WindClan, and those two RiverClan kits that were with me when I snuck out of camp," I chattered. The blue-gray warrior listened intently while I told him about my time at the Gathering and the whole time he looked genuinely interested in what I had to say.

After the tiring walk to camp I mumbled a goodnight to Stormflight before padding into the apprentices' den and collapsing in my nest. Cloudypaw was already fast asleep (and snoring loudly) so I decided to just tell her about the Gathering tomorrow morning before training.

Yawning, I lay down in my soft nest and blinked sleepily at the stars in the dark sky above. They twinkled lazily back at me and I smiled before allowing sleep to wash over me.

If only I had known what tomorrow would bring. If I had, then I never would have spoken out at the Gathering.

* * *

**Yes, it's very late. I'm sorry; I was so much busier than I thought. The next update will be ****tomorrow**** I swear. It was really hard finding a quote for this chapter so I made this one :/ I know it's a bad quote but . . . chef don't judge D: xP**

**-Stormfeather**


	10. Chapter 10: Death's Blow

**This is Leopardpaw's POV as usual . . . yes the update was fast for the first time ever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WARRIORS series, Erin Hunter does. Also, the idea of a Fearsome Foursome rightfully belongs to malicent. However, all characters and plot belong to me.**

* * *

_"When I die, don't come near my body, because my hand may not be able to wipe your tears anymore."_

-Nishan Panwar

* * *

Chapter 10: Death's Blow

I opened my eyes to find myself on a small rock that perched a fox-length above a large ocean. The waters below churned viciously, slapping against the stone and spraying a mist into my face. I yelped and scrambled away but to my dismay there was no way off the ledge without falling into the water.

I was stuck on a rock in the middle of the ocean.

Movement caught my eye and I turned to see a black and white she-cat swimming strongly through the se. Even though she was so far away in the water you could clearly tell she was RiverClan by the way she could cut smoothly through the waves. "Help!" I shouted. The she-cat looked in my direction and adjusted so she was swimming towards me.

A few moments later the black and white she-cat pulled herself up on the rock next to me. "Hello. I am Skata, who are you?" she asked. Her emerald eyes watched my closely with curiosity in their depths. I could tell by the way she kept her body tensed and claws slightly out that she didn't trust me though.

It felt like my breath had been knocked out of me when I heard her name. Skata? My mother? "I'm Leopardpaw," I meowed, watching her closely. "Can you help me get off of here? I want to go home," I asked.

Skata laughed bitterly. "You can't leave. Nobody's allowed to leave," she said wistfully, looking out at the sea.

I felt like a stone had dropped into my chest and I spoke in a quiet voice but it came out as a whine, "But I don't belong here!"

"Then jump into the sea," the black and white she-cat instructed. I hesitated and looked down at the wild water below. Skata nudged me, "Go." I dug my claws into the stone, _maybe this rock won't be so bad to stand on . . ._ then a push from behind sent me tumbling into the frigid ocean. My mouth and nose flooded with seawater as I sunk down, down, down. It felt like the river all over again, even though that was a mere quarter moon ago it felt like yesterday.

I felt my lungs threatening to burst if they didn't receive air soon. I tried to swim through the water but I couldn't, my paws just flailed helplessly. I opened my mouth to gasp for air and surprisingly the sweet oxygen flooded my mouth.

* * *

Jerking my head upward I blinked open my green eyes. I recognized the apprentices' den with forms of my sleeping Clanmates all curled up in their nests. _What was that? Was it only a dream? Was that my mother?_ I wondered. Flicking my ears I strained to hear sounds of life in the clearing but nothing rewarded me. Then, the sound of a pebble skittering across the ground sounded loudly. I held my breath and tried to peer through the vine curtain of the den.

"Be quiet, Honeypelt!" a deep tom's voice hissed.

"Shut up, Cinderclaw."

I squinted but could only make out the forms of five cats slipping soundlessly through the fern tunnel. Stepping out into the pre-dawn light I watched as the last cat exited the camp and in their jaws was the familiar form of Hollykit. When she saw me the little kit squeaked loudly, "Help Leopardpaw! Save us!" she shouted.

One of the intruders turned and I recognized their faces from the Gathering the night before. _RiverClan!_ I thought. The tom's eyes registered fear when they noticed me, "Run!" he yowled. The others turned and when they saw they had been spotted they took off.

I started to race after them, letting out a piercing yowl but a quick command stopped me, "Stop Leopardpaw, we need a plan before we just charge off." I halted and turned to see a stormy-eyed Stormflight emerging from the warriors' den. I hesitated before turning and bounding over to my mentor with raised eyebrows.

Swiftstar appeared from her den a moment later, her eyes sharp and alert even though it was so early in the morning. A few tired cats dragged themselves from the warriors' den, their mouths half open in silent yawns as Swiftstar let out a loud yowl, "What is going on?" she asked, leaping on top of the Highrock.

I shrunk back when she looked straight at me. I gulped. "I think it was RiverClan—" I didn't get the chance to finish because Shimmermask came screeching out of the nursery.

"My kits! My kits are missing!" she yowled.

Swiftstar's eyes narrowed as she put the pieces together. "Stormflight!" she meowed sharply, looking down at the blue-gray tom at the foot of the Highrock. "Take five of the Clan's best trackers and follow them!" she ordered.

Stormflight nodded and disappeared into the warriors' den, reappearing seconds later with Thornwhisker, Brambleleg, and Brightflame. "Morningpaw, Leopardpaw!" he called, beckoning me with a wave of his tail. _Me?_ I blinked in surprise and bounded over to my mentor. Stormflight gave me a brief smile before turning to the others, "We don't have time to waste so if you think you've found their trail then don't hesitate to alert the rest of us," he ordered, glancing at each of us in turn.

I followed the patrol as we left the camp. As soon as we were a few fox-lengths from the entrance the warriors scattered, tasting the air and examining the ground for pawprints. Not wanting to look foolish I searched around as well and found myself wandering over to Stormflight. My mentor looked up and scanned me, his gray eyes quickly taking me in. "Leopardpaw," he greeted briefly.

"Why didn't you bring Poolmist?" I asked curiously. Stormflight _had _said she was one of the best trackers in Clan history.

Stormflight grinned and I grow hot and looked down at my paws. "So you've been paying attention," the deputy praised. "I didn't bring her because she's getting old and a battle is no place for a cat like her," he answered truthfully. Well, I couldn't argue with that logic.

A loud growl stopped the rest of our conversation. Brightflame was crouched down over a muddy pawprint, her mouth open as she tried to scent. Her mate—Brambleleg—joined her a second later and observed the ground. "It looks like they were heading in the direction of the river," he informed.

Thornwhisker snarled angrily, "Let's go then!" The brown warrior took off through the long grass without waiting for a reply. Stormflight narrowed his eyes before giving chase with me right on his tail.

* * *

We reached the river faster than I thought but to our surprise there was no sign of the kits or the RiverClan thieves. "Where could they have gone?" Morningpaw asked, scanning the bank for any movement.

I hesitated, "They had to have headed for the gorge, swimming across the river with the squirming kits would be impossible even to a RiverClan warrior."

Stormflight nodded in agreement and took off on a run. I bounded after him, racing strongly. After jumping so much before training my legs had become much more powerful, making me much more faster. A small feeling of pride settled in my belly when I managed to keep pace with Morningpaw who looked surprise to see someone with such short legs matching her speed. As our patrol came closer to the gorge a group of five figures could be seen nearing the Twoleg bridge.

Brightflame let out a furious yowl and shot forward, passing the rest of us as she ran at the RiverClan warriors. I admired Brightflame for her bravery, after raising her own kit—Cloudypaw—and my brothers and I she knew what it was like to have a child that you wanted to protect. The ginger and white she-cat leaped at one of the cats, bowling them over.

Stormflight pulled forward as well, "Icefang!" he snarled. Racing forward he stood before the thieves with such pure rage in his eyes that even I flinched. "Stealing kits is unacceptable! It goes completely against the warrior code!" he hissed, fluffing up his fur.

A silver and white she-cat growled. In her jaws she held little Nightkit who squealed in fear. "Go back to your camp, Stormflight! Unless you want this little kit to take a trip down the gorge," she threatened. Stormflight froze as Nightkit's pitiful mews continued to be heard. By now the rest of us had caught up and were all facing the RiverClan cats with cold glares. Brightflame hissed and shoved the ash gray tom she had been fighting away before stalking over to our group.

Icefang smirked and shook her jaws, letting Nightkit flail in the air helplessly. Stormflight's face flashed with conflicting emotions: he couldn't just let the RiverClan cats walk away but he couldn't afford for harm to come to the kits.

I steeled my muscles. Sometimes you just have to trust that you'll come out of the impossible. I learned that that day. Out of nowhere I leaped forward, crashing into Icefang, knocking the she-cat to the ground. The RiverClan cat coughed, gasping for air. Nightkit squeaked as he fell to the ground but he wasted no time darting over to the ThunderClan warriors.

Claws tore into my side and I cried out from pain. Suddenly we were fighting. Not just Icefang and I but the rest of the patrols as well. Stormflight rushed to my side, "Go help Morningpaw," he ordered. I was about to protest but the deputy cut me off with a pleading look. I nodded and hurried to Morningpaw who was struggling to fight off a silver tom with black stripes and a brown she-cat.

Let out a battle cry I crashed into the silver tom's side but was surprised to see the familiar face of Bravepaw. "You," he gasped. I scrambled away from him and the silver tom stood, shaking dust from his pelt. "Leopardpaw," he said cautiously, taking a step towards me. "I don't want to hurt you."

I wanted to trust him, I really did. But Hollykit's terrified scream and Nightkit's fearful eyes made my face contort in anger. "Then you shouldn't have taken those kits," I hissed before lunging.

Bravepaw yelped in surprise as we collided. My claws sunk into his thick shoulders and I grabbed his ear with my teeth. Bravepaw growled, swatting my face with his claws, blinding me for a second. The silver tom rammed his head into my side, knocking the air from my lungs. He glared down at me and I drew my ears back so they were pinned to my skull and my deep green eyes grew wide and innocent.

Bravepaw hesitated but before I could attack again he was shoved away with a quick blow to the face. I turned to see Brambleleg frowning at the silver tom, "So young to be brought into this mess," he murmured.

I looked around for another fight but everyone seemed engaged in their own battle. "Help!" a squeak cried. My eyes narrowed in on Shadekit who was sent tumbling over the edge of the gorge when Icefang had accidently backed up too far, kicking the poor tom.

"Shadekit!" I yowled, darting for the edge. However, Morningpaw was quicker. The tortoiseshell she-cat launched herself down after them followed closely behind by the brown she-cat she had been fighting. It was Brookpaw. Peering over the drop I saw Shadekit hanging onto a tiny ledge by his claws with Morningpaw and Brookpaw slowly approaching him.

I started to make my way down after them, jumping carefully from ledge to ledge. Morningpaw leaped for a group of rocks next to Shadekit's ledge but Brookpaw screamed in fear, "No don't!" The brown she-cat jumping for Morningpaw and collided with her, pushing the ThunderClan apprentice onto a small slope. Brookpaw crashed into the rocks and yowled in fear when the loose stones when tumbling down the gorge.

"Brookpaw!" I screamed.

The brown she-cat's azure eyes met mine just before she slammed into the water. I strained to see her but the large boulders that fell in after her blocked any signs of her survival. Morningpaw clung to the slope she had been thrown on, slipping closer to the edge every second. I slid down the rock's face using my claws to hold on.

Dropping down onto Shadekit's ledge I reached down to grab the little tom's scruff before pulling him to safety. Setting him down I inspected him closely, making sure there weren't any serious injuries. Once satisfied I bounded towards Morningpaw who was holding on by just her front paws.

"Leopardpaw help me!" she wailed, scrambling to get a better hold. I leaped onto the slope and inched down towards Morningpaw. The tortoiseshell shrieked as both her paws slipped but just in time I dived forward and caught her by the scruff.

"Hold still," I mumbled through the fur, struggling to pull the heavier apprentice up.

Morningpaw whimpered, "It's useless; you're not strong enough to pull me up."

_What a horrible realization, _I pitied. _Knowing there's no way to escape death._

"Leopardpaw I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you," Morningpaw meowed sadly. "I was so jealous of how Stormflight treated you. He would always watch you with such pride in his eyes and a Stormflight would _never_ take on an apprentice unless they were something special," she confessed. I blinked in surprise; Morningpaw jealous? Of me?

We both shrieked as my claws slid down and Morningpaw dangled even closer to the river. "Leopardpaw!" she gasped. "You have to promise me something. Promise me you'll never trust Thornwhisker; he's planning something big, I'm not sure what but don't trust him whatever you do!" she begged.

"I promise."

Morningpaw closed her eyes sadly, "Goodbye Leopardpaw. Tell Dovepaw and Hawkpaw that I love them," she meowed, a tear slipping out of her eye and down her cheek. Then she did something I never could have expected: she wiggled free of my grasp.

"No!" I screamed as the tortoiseshell fell down the rock wall. A loud crunch was audible as her body slammed into the stones at the edge of the river before it slid into the foaming water. A wave of grief swept over me as I looked away from the bloody scene. _Morningpaw you could have just let me pull you up. What made you so scared that you gave up your life?_

With my tail drooping in the dust I leaped back over to Shadekit's ledge and picked up the small gray tom in my jaws. Carefully, I navigated myself up the gorge wall until I got my two front paw safely grasping the top. Digging my claws into the cracks in the loose stone I gave a final push and hauled my tiny body to the top. Panting hard I set down Shadekit and nearly collapsed of exhaustion.

Sometime while I was down on the ledges the battle had stopped and now cats from both sides looked at me with anxiety. "What happened?" Stormflight demanded, hurrying over and resting his tail across my shoulders. "We all saw you disappear over the edge and waited to see what happened," he explained.

What a mess I must have looked like when I raised my eyes to speak. My fur was dusty and matted down from sweat and dirt, my eyes rimmed with red from where a few treacherous tears had escaped, and my voice was raspy from screaming too loudly. "Shadekit . . . fell over . . . the edge," I began, breathing hard between words. "Morningpaw dived down after him, followed by Brookpaw and then me."

Bravepaw's expression hardened when I looked at him. "Where's my sister?" he demanded.

I gazed sadly at my paws, "She didn't make it," I whispered. "She pushed Morningpaw out of the way of crumbling rocks and ended up falling instead."

The silver tom glared but his face was full of sadness, "No, Brookpaw wouldn't die," he growled in disbelief.

"Where's Morningpaw?" Thornwhisker asked with a fake frown of sadness on his face. I really wanted to claw his throat out. It was just a guess but I'd bet all the mice in the forest he was one of the reasons Morningpaw wanted to die.

"She couldn't hold on to the ledge and fell over before I could reach her," I lied. Telling Thornwhisker that she killed herself would set Thornwhisker on the edge. The Clan would start to dig around for the reason she wanted to die and the clues might somehow point back to him. By telling Thornwhisker she just died without the chance of being saved would give him a false sense of security and maybe he'd continue planning whatever big thing he was going to do.

Bravepaw got up abruptly and bounded across the Twoleg bridge, disappearing into the tall weeds. "He was very close to his sister," a golden RiverClan she-cat meowed. _Are you Honeypelt? Did you send that pebble rolling across the ground?_ I wondered these pointless questions in order to keep my mind away from the thoughts of Morningpaw and Brookpaw.

Stormflight rose and glared coldly at Icefang. "This battle is over. We will be leaving now, _with_ the kits," he said icily.

The white she-cat didn't even protest when Brightflame, Brambleleg, and I took the kits from the jaws of the RiverClan cats. I carried Shadekit again, struggling to keep hold of the quivering tom. "It's okay," I soothed. The gray tom flicked an ear in acknowledgement and relaxed slightly. I followed Stormflight back through the woods towards camp without saying a word. No one said anything, not even the kits.

* * *

As the camp came in sight the whole patrol seemed to slow pace. Who wanted to be the first to tell the Clan that Morningpaw wasn't coming back? Finally we all stopped in front of the entrance, waiting for someone to break forward and enter. Stormflight sighed and went first.

I was the second to follow him. As soon as I entered Dovepaw, Hawkpaw, and the other apprentices rushed towards me, asking questions excitedly.

"How'd you get the kits back?" Cloudypaw questioned.

"Did you claw one of those fish-breath's tails off?" Wolfpaw grinned.

"Was it hard?" Hawkpaw teased.

Then the quietest voice of them all seemed to be louder than the others. Dovepaw looked around at the rest of the patrol and asked in a very quiet voice:

"Where's Morningpaw?"

* * *

Bravepaw

I ran through the tall grass, clawing my way around the tall weeds. Brookpaw couldn't be dead. She promised we'd become warriors together and I could be her deputy when she became leader. Leopardpaw is a liar; Brookpaw would _never_ break a promise. Following along the gorge I constantly glanced down to try and spot my sister's brown fur.

Nothing.

Pumping my muscles faster I raced along the edge yowling loudly, "Brookpaw! Brookpaw where are you?!"

I reached the river's edge and scanned the water that was coming from the direction of the gorge. Suddenly a brown head broke the surface and I recognized Brookpaw in a heartbeat. "Brookpaw!" I called, splashing into the water. Swimming against the current is never easy but somehow I managed to reach my sister quickly.

She flopped against the surface of the water with three legs. "I'm here," I soothed. Diving under I swam up under her so that I could get her to shore by carrying her on my back. As gently as I could I swam to the bank and crawled up, pulling Brookpaw onto the sand. "Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to examine her. Her hind leg was twisted almost completely around but other than that she seemed fine.

Brookpaw opened her mouth to speak but a thin stream of blood flowed out instead of words. She coughed a few times, sending water and blood onto the ground next to her. "Bravepaw . . ." she choked out.

I bent down next to her and lay on the sand, curling my body around hers to help her stay warm. "I'll stay, Brookpaw," I whispered. "But you have to stay too."

My sister barely nodded her head but that was enough.

Brookpaw would always be enough.

* * *

**Whoop! Finished! *fist pump* Anyways I'm going to try to update again this week before Saturday but idk, don't hold your breath of I don't. **

**This sibling moment between Bravepaw and Brookpaw seemed so sweet :D**

**Leave a review if you want! Oh and tell me your fav character and why if you have one!**

**~Stormyyyfeather**

**P.S the quote this chapter mainly applied to Bravepaw and Brookpaw even though Brookpaw isn't dead . . . yet . . . or not . . . or maybe **


End file.
